Angel's Journal
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: The Doctor, Frost, Angel, and Reaper have escaped the silence and Reaper, Angel's older brother has branched off on his own but this time, it's Angel's turn and these are all of her journey's with and without her parents to hold her hand. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC's.
1. Asylum of The Daleks

**ASYLUM OF THE DALEKS**

 ***EDTED***

 **Angel's POV:**

I was running through the street on a planet called Scavera and the palace guards were chasing me. Something grabbed hold of me pulling me inside a house I came face to face with a man of this planet and he looked at me for a long time making me uncomfortable. Then he seems to go still and a Dalek eyepiece sprouts from his forehead and everything goes dark.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

I arrive in a white room to Rory waking up on the floor of the circular room. Amy is standing nearby with me. I have missed them so much I hoped I would see them soon but I wanted to venture out on my own. "Where are we?" Rory asks. He gets up and looks out of the small window. There is a fleet of Dalek saucers outside. "So how much trouble are we in?" He asks and the door opens and a Dalek enters.

"How much trouble, Mister Pond?" Dad asks him he entered the room under escort along with Mum.

"Out of ten? Eleven." Mum answers and the ceiling opens and the floor rises, lifting us up into the ceiling.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

A large domed area with a multitude of Daleks in tiers around them, and the White Supreme Dalek nearby, along with an organic Dalek and the TARDIS. "Where are we? A spaceship, right?" Amy asks.

"Not just any spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave." Mum tells her.

"What do we do?" Amy asks.

"Make them remember you. Well, come on then. You've got us. What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am." Dad says and he closes his eyes tight, expecting to die. The organic Dalek speaks.

"Save us. You will save us." Dalek PM orders us.

"I'll what?" Mum asks them.

"You will save the Daleks." A Dalek orders us.

"Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks." The Daleks chant.

"Well." I breathe out.

"Save the Daleks." The Daleks continue to chant.

"This is new," I say looking at the others.

"What are they doing?" Rory asks looking at my parents.

"Frost's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now The Doctor's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry. Oh, and look at him frowning now." Amy explains. "Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it? And he straightens his bow tie."

"We have arrived." Dalek PM announces.

"Arrived where?" Dad asks.

"Doctor, Frost." Dalek PM calls.

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now," Darla announces.

"Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?" Dad asks her.

"My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise," Darla answers him.

"You had a daughter," Mum tells her looking slightly angry.

"I know. I've read my file." Darla answers with no emotion on her face and Mum and Dad walk up to the Prime Minister, who is the organic Dalek.

"Well?" Dad asks it.

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" Dalek PM asks my parents.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control. It's never made any sense to me." Mum answers it.

"Why not?" Dalek PM asks her.

"Because you'd just kill them." Mum answers.

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred." Dalek PM corrects her.

"Offensive?" Dad asks.

"Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?" Dalek PM asks.

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again. You think hatred is beautiful." Dad says and I knew he was right it was wrong.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you." Dalek PM says looking at all of us and I knew they were thinking of Big Brother Reaper. A hole opens in the middle of the floor. Dad, Mum, and Darla walk back to it. A planet is visible.

"The Asylum. It occupies the entire planet, right to the core." Darla explains.

"How many Daleks are in there?" Mum asks.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly." Darla answers.

"All still alive?" Dad asks.

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required." Darla answers.

"Armed?" Amy asks.

"The Daleks are always armed." Darla answers.

"What colour? I'm sorry, there weren't any good questions left." Rory says.

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum," Darla explains playing Carmen over the speakers.

"What is the noise? Explain. Explain." White Dalek orders.

"Er, it's me," Dad says.

"Sorry, what?" I ask him.

"It's me, playing the triangle. Okay, I got buried in the mix. Carmen. Lovely show. Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" Dad asks the Daleks. "Hello? Hello? Carmen. Hello?" Dad calls out.

"Hello?" Someone answers.

"Come in. Come in. Come in, Carmen." Dad calls again.

"Hello! Yes, yes, sorry. Do you read me?" A Woman asks.

"Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status." Dad orders her.

"Hello. Are you real? Are you actually, properly, real?" She asks him.

"Yes, confirmed. Actually, properly, real." Dad answers.

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska. Current status crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on." Oswin answers.

"A year? Are you okay? Are you under attack?" Dad asks her.

"Some local lifeforms. Been keeping them out." Oswin answers.

"Do you know what those lifeforms are?" Dad asks her.

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah," Oswin answers.

"What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?" Dad asks her.

"Making souffles?" The Girl answers but seems more like she was asking a question.

"Souffles? Against the Daleks? Where'd you get the milk?" Mum asks her.

"This conversation is irrelevant." The White Dalek interrupts.

"No, it isn't," Mum answers. the connection seems to have been lost as Mum and the Dalek were arguing. "Because a starliner has crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that." Mum argues.

"The Asylum must be cleansed." White Dalek states they always seem to want violence.

"Then why is it still here? You've enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky." Dad argues with it.

"The Asylum forcefield is impenetrable," Darla informs us.

"Turn it off," I argue.

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum," Darla informs us as it were our problem.

"A small task force could sneak through a forcefield. Send in a couple of Daleks. Oh." Mum begins to say before stopping and starts clapping. "Oh. Oh, that's good. That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?" She asks them.

"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed." White Dalek reports I guess it means Mum and Dad.

"You don't have a Predator, and even if you did, why would they turn off a force field for you?" Dad asks okay seriously even Mum was looking at him in annoyance.

"Because you will have no other means of escape." Dalek PM threatens us.

"May I clarify? The Predator is the Dalek's word for you." Darla tells us pointing at Mum and Dad.

"Me? Us?" Dad says looking around confused.

"Who else did you think it was going to be?" Mum asks him.

"You will need this. It will protect you from the nanocloud." Darla informs us. Two more humanoids put wristbands on Mum and Dad's wrist along with me after them.

"The what? The nano what?" Dad asked her.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the forcefield from there." Darla tells us.

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it." Mum asks them.

"In fairness, that is slightly your M-O," Rory argues looking at my parents.

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet," Dad says looking at Rory and Mum wasn't looking too happy either, I knew how she felt then Rory and Amy have wristbands put on them, too. Ha. Looks like we weren't the only ones.

"What do you want with them?" Mum asks the Daleks.

"It is known the Doctor required companions." White Dalek states. Great.

"Oh, brilliant. Good oh." Rory complains like he had much choice.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared." Dad tells her and Amy looks well not scared it was more Rory than anything.

"Scared? Who's scared. Geronimo." Amy says with some bravado.

"Ha! Oi!" Dad says realizing that she had stolen his word. The humanoids push us into the gravity beam.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

"Argh!" As we plummet to our death. Okay, maybe not but it did feel like it, we scream more Amy and Rory than anything from what I could hear.

"Wrong way up! Wrong way up!" Rory screams as we continue to descend getting closer to the planet. Rory was going past us all head first. Not, a good sign.

"Doctor!" Amy shouts in concern as the beams split up into five.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

I land on a snowy landscape with a brilliant blue sky. I saw Mum and Dad not too far from me I get up patting the snow from my clothes. Wish I could have dressed warmer now. I walk over as Dad was seeming to be having a conversation with a Dalek eyepiece. "Souffle girl?" Dad asks it. Weird. Okay, not that weird.

"You can always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You okay?" Oswin tells Dad.

"How are you doing that, eh? This is Dalek technology." Dad asks her.

"It's very easy to hack," Oswin answers.

"No, it isn't. Where are you?" Mum argues with her. My Mum would know seeing as she can hack into anything. Even Dalek technology but it took awhile for her to get in.

"The ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me?" Oswin asks us.

"Doctor?" Amy calls out. "Frost?" She calls out again. "Angel?" She calls yet again.

"Hey! Oi! Souffle girl!" Dad calls out but there was no response. "Come back!" He shouts this time.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

"Doctor!" Amy shouts.

"Amy! Hey, where's Rory?" Mum asks her seeing as he was her companion.

"There was another beam. There. Over there. Are you the rescue team?" The Man asks us as we run across the snow.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

There was a shaft that had been drilled through the snow and rock. "Rory? Rory! Rory!" Amy kept shouting.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

"We came down two days ago. There's twelve of our escape pods. I don't know what happened to them." Harvey explains to us.

"Alaska? That's the same ship as souffle girl." Amy points out as Harvey opens a hatch covered in snow.

"Yeah. Except she's been here a year." Mum tells her.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

"We should have some climbing rope long enough for that hole," Harvey tells us.

"Won't you introduce us to your crew?" Mum asks him.

"Ah, yes, sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor, Frost, Angel, and Amy." Harvey introduces us but there was no response. "Guys?" He questions and the crew were desiccated corpses. Gross. "Oh, my god." He gasps. Dad was quick to do a scan of one of them.

"They're dead. All of them." Dad says. Like it wasn't plain to see.

"That's not possible. I just spoke to them. Two hours ago. We were doing engine repairs." Harvey argues.

"You're sure about that, are you? Because I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time." Mum questions him to make sure.

"But they can't have been," Harvey argues against it again.

"Well, they didn't get in this state in two hours." Amy points out.

"No, of course. Stupid me." Harvey says looking calm.

"Of course what?" I ask him.

"I died outside, and the cold preserved my body. I forgot about dying." Harvey tells us as if it were nothing and out popped the Dalek eyepiece. Dad grabbed for something turning out to be the CO2 fire extinguisher and lets it off in Harvey's face.

"Amy, the door!" Mum shouts at her.

"Come on, come on," Amy grumbles as she tried to sort out the door as Harvey is backed through the door that Amy managed to get open, then I close and locked it again. "Explain. That's what you're good at. How'd he get all Daleked?" Amy asks looking at Mum.

"Because he wasn't wearing one of these. Oh, ho, ho. That's clever. The nanocloud. Microorganisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet. Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security." Mum explains to her.

"Living or dead?" I repeat looking behind us.

"These wristbands protect us. The only thing stopping us going exactly the way he did..." Dad continues to explain but was cut off by Amy who had caught on to what I had said.

"Doctor, shut up! Living or dead?" Amy asks repeating what I had said.

"Yes, exactly. Living or, or" Dad begins saying but soon caught on to as to what we were saying as the corpses had glowing eyepieces, and were starting to move.

"Dead. Oh dear." Dad finishes, he kicks one of the zombies as he and the rest of us get into the cockpit.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

Dad pulled Mum's arm out of one of the zombie's grasp as Amy and I seal the bulkhead door.

"Is it bad that I've really missed this?" Amy asks us.

"Yes." All three of us answers.

"Good." Amy smiles at us.

"I know." I smile back at her.

"Unauthorized personnel may not enter the cockpit." The voice of Oswin comes onto the speaker.

"Shut up." Mum snaps, not good.

"Oh, Miss Grumpy." Oswin jokes. Not a good idea. "Bad combo. No sense of humor or that chin." She jokes again.

"Is that her again, souffle girl?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, she. Oi, what is wrong with my chin?" Dad asks and looks at Mum as if she had the answer.

"Careful, dear. You'll put someone's eye out." Mum laughs out.

"Scanning you. You're in another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right?" Oswin asks. Strange. "Same ship I was on." She adds.

"How can you hack into everything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship!" Mum asks her.

"Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?" Oswin asks.

"Frost. You know this stuff right?" Dad asks her.

"Yeah," Mum answers. "But Reaper does too," she adds. I wasn't too good with technology Reaper got that from Mum but I did get my species knowledge from her.

"See what you did there." Oswin laughs and there was a beeping sound. "Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level. There could be a way out. See you later."

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

"Ah ha! Hatch. Looks like it's been used already and they've tried to block it off behind them." Dad says.

"Can't imagine why" Amy comments.

"The lower part of the pod is buried, so this must go straight down to the Asylum," Mum replies.

"Where Rory is." Amy sort of demands.

"Speaking of Rory, is there anything you want to tell me?" Mum asks her.

"Are we going to do this now?" Amy asks back

"What happened?" Mum asks her.

"Oh, stuff. You know. We split up. What can you do?" Amy replies.

"What can I do?" Mum asks her.

"Nothing. It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix his bow tie. Don't give me those big wet eyes, Raggedy Man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there." Amy says and Dad gets the hatch open. A shaft heads down into the planet, with a flexible metal ladder hanging down it. "Okay, so somebody else got out this way, then."

"Yeah, let's go and find them. Oh, hello, hello, hello. What are they up to?" Dad asks and the zombies are on a small monitor on the wall, waving something at the camera.

"What's that?" I ask.

"One of these," Dad says pointing to his own wristband. "But where did they get it?" Dad asks.

"Doctor, they got it from me." Amy answers.

"Oh, Amy," I say looking at her in worry.

"Doctor, what's going to happen to me? Seriously. Tell me what." Amy asks him.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

We were climbing down the ladder from the cockpit into another corridor. "So tell me, what's going to happen to me? And don't lie. Because I know when you're lying to me and I will definitely fall on you." Amy demands.

"The air all around is full of micro-machines. Robots the size of molecules. Nano-genes. Now that you're unprotected, you're being re-written." Mum explains to her.

"So, what happens? I get one of those things sticking out of my head?" Amy asks.

"Physical changes come later," Mum adds.

"What comes first? How does it start?" Amy asks us again.

"With your mind. Your feelings, your memories, and I'm sorry but it's started already." Mum tells her.

"How do you know?" Amy asks again.

"Because we've had this conversation four times," I tell her.

"Okay, scared now," Amy says.

"Hang on to scared. Scared isn't Dalek." Dad tells her.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

As the door rises to let Amy, Mum, Dad and I into some place. The bad-tempered pepper pots are still repeating their favorite word some way away. Dad sniffs. Great. "What's that?" Amy asks and we go back out again.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

"Keep a look out. Don't open this door. Oswin!" Dad raises his voice. "Oswin, can you hear me," He asks.

"Hello, the chin. I have visual on you." Oswin states.

"Why don't I have a visual on you? Why can't I ever see you?" Dad asks her.

"Limited power, bad hair, take your pick. There's a door to your left. Open it. I'm going to send you a map to that screen. I put your little friend somewhere safe. I can get you to him." Oswin tells us.

"Rory. You found Rory?" Mum asks.

"I call him Nina. Personal thing. Hush now." Oswin says and Amy looks through the transparent panels in the door.

"Who are you? Doctor?" Amy asks. Weird.

"How many Daleks directly ahead of me right now?" Dad asks her.

"Ten, twenty. Hard to say. Some of them are catatonic but they do have firepower." Oswin warns us.

"How do I get past them? Amy!" Dad shouts after her.

"Shush. It's okay, it's just people in here. It's just people." Amy replies in a sort of daze.

"Amy, it's the nanocloud, it's altering your perception. Look again. Look again. Those aren't people." Mum tells her. "Amy, come out. Take my hand. Run! Run!" We ran back to the rope ladder, which is moving under the weight of descending zombies.

"Look, they're coming down!" Amy shouts.

"Er, oh yes, they are." Dad stutters out.

"Intruder." A Dalek announces.

"Run," I orders.

"Intruder." The Dalek repeats. We hid in the cubby hole Oswin opened for us. "Intruder," it repeats again. It runs out of power. We came out of the cubby hole again.

"It's damaged," Mum states looking at The Dalek.

"Okay, but what do we do?" Amy asks her.

"Identify me. Access your files. Who am I? Come on. Who's your daddy?" Dad asks it and I want to add something but thought against it.

"You are the Predator." The Dalek answers.

"Access your standing orders concerning the Predator," Mum orders it.

"The Predator must be destroyed." The Dalek answers.

"And how are you going to do that, Dalek? Without a gun, you're a tricycle with a roof. How are you going to destroy me?" Dad asks it.

"Self-destruct initiated." The Dalek reports.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

"It's going to blow itself up, and I with it. Only weapon it's got left." Mum tells her.

"Self-destruct cannot be countermanded." The Dalek reports, Mum looks inside to see that the internal clock is down to 12. Mum lifts its creepy lid and scans inside.

"I'm not looking for a countermand, dear. I'm looking for reverse." Mum says.

"Forward, forward." The Dalek reports and it whizzes backward into the chamber, bumps into a colleague and blows up.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

We were still in the room when Rory runs into seeing the smoking remains of Dalek shells. "Oswin? What happened? Who killed all the Daleks?" Rory asks as we enter as Dad was carrying Amy.

"Who do you think?" I ask him.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

Dad lays Amy on the teleport pad. "Will sleeping help her? Will it slow down the process?" Rory asks.

"You'd better hope so because pretty soon she's going to try and kill you," Oswin informs us.

"Amy." Mum calls out and Amy seems to be waking ups as she groans in pain. "Amy. Still with us." She asks her.

"Amy, it's me. Do you remember me?" Rory asks her and in reply, Amy slaps him. "She remembers me.

"Same old Amy." I joke slightly.

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek? Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?" Oswin informs us.

"Well, somebody's never been to Scotland." Amy snaps in her usual tone.

"What about you, though, Oswin. How come you're okay?" Dad asks her.

"Why hasn't the nanocloud converted you?" Mum asks her.

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? Shielded in here." Oswin answers. Strange.

"Clever of you. Now, this place. The Daleks said it was fully automated. Look at it. It's a wreck." Mum groans.

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a lot else to do," Oswin says.

"A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés. Where do you get milk for the soufflés?" Dad asks her. "Seriously. Is no one else wondering about that?" He asks.

"No. Frankly, no. Twice." Rory snaps.

"So, Doctor. I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator?" Oswin asks.

"I'm not the Predator, I'm just a man with a plan," Dad replies.

"You've got a plan?" Oswin asks.

"That's all he is," Rory said.

"There's a nose joke going if someone wants to pick that one off," Amy said.

"In no particular order, we need to neutralize all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage," Mum says.

"Okay, I'm counting three lost causes. Anyone else?" Amy asks looking around.

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit," Mum says.

"Yes. Got it on the sensors." Oswin answers.

"The Asylum has a forcefield. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this whole world and us with it." Mum explains.

"So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the forcefield?" Dad asks her.

"Pretty fast. But why would I?" Oswin asks him.

"Because this is a teleport. Am I right, Oswin?" Dad asks her.

"Yeah. Internal use only." Oswin says.

"I can boost the power. Once the forcefield is down, I can use it to beam us right off this planet." Mum tells her.

"You said when the forcefield is down, the Daleks will blow us up," Rory comments.

"We'll have to be quick, yes," Dad adds.

"Fine, we'll be quick. But where do we beam to?" Amy asks.

"The only place within range. The Dalek ship." Mum answers.

"They'll exterminate us on the spot," Amy argues.

"Ah, so this is the kind of escape plan where you survive about four seconds longer." Rory comments.

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do loads in four seconds. Oswin, how fast can you drop the forcefield?" Mum asks her.

"I can do it from here, as soon as you come and get me." Oswin answers.

"No, just drop the forcefield and come to us," Mum argues.

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?" Oswin asks us.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mum argues back.

"No idea. Never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me." Oswin tells Mum.

"This place is crawling with Daleks," Rory argues.

"Yeah. Kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me sometime." Oswin says.

"So, are we going to go get her?" Rory asks.

"I don't think that we have a choice. Okay, as soon as the forcefield is down the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explody-wody in here, you go without us, okay?" Dad tells us.

"And leave you to die?" Rory asks.

"Oh, don't worry about me. You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated." Mum argues.

"Fair point. Love this plan. What about Amy?" Rory asks.

"Keep her remembering, keep her focused. That'll hold back the conversion." Mum tells us.

"What do I do?" Amy asks.

"You heard what she said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them." Mum warns her.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

The Doctor makes his way carefully through the corridor. "Emergency. Emergency. Prepare to be annihilated. Emergency. We are the Daleks. We are the Daleks." The Daleks report.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

"Okay, look at me. I'm going to be logical. Cold and logical, okay? For both of our sakes, for both of us, I'm going to take this off my wrist and put it on yours." Rory tells Amy.

"Why? Then it'll just start converting you. That's not better." Amy argues.

"Yes, but it'll buy us time because it'll take longer with me," Rory argues.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asks him.

"It subtracts love, that's what she said," Rory tells her.

"What's that got to do with it? What does that even mean?" Amy asks him.

"It's arithmetic. It'll take longer with me because we both know, we've always known, that. Amy, the basic fact of our relationship is that I love you more than you love me, which today is good news because it might just save both of our lives." Rory argues.

"How can you say that?" Amy asks him.

"Two thousand years, waiting for you outside a box. Don't say it isn't true, you know it's true. Give me your arm. Amy!" Rory argues and Amy slaps Rory.

"Don't you dare say that to me. Don't you ever dare." Amy snaps at him.

"Amy, you kicked me out," Rory shouts.

"You want kids. You have always wanted kids. Ever since you were a kid. And I can't have them." Amy tells him tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know," Rory adds.

"Whatever they did to me at Demons Run, I can't ever give you children. I didn't kick you out. I gave you up." Amy tells him. I really wanted out of here seeing as this is somewhere I don't want to be.

"Amy, I don't..." Rory tries saying.

"Don't you dare talk to me about waiting outside a box, because that is nothing, Rory, nothing, compared to giving you up." Amy cries.

"Just give me your arm. Let me put this on you. Just give me your arm!" Rory argues.

"Don't touch me!" Amy shouts and she was already wearing a wristband.

"It's Frost's. When you were sleeping..." Rory says.

"That Time Lord. What's the betting she doesn't even need it." Amy says and looked at me.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Rory asks me and I look at Dad and Mum as she straightened Dad's bow tie on the monitor.

"Oswin, I think I'm close," Mum states.

"You are. Less than twenty feet away. Which is the good news." Oswin announces.

"Okay. And the bad which I suddenly feel is coming?" Dad asks.

"You're about to pass through Intensive Care," Oswin tells them.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

We entered a room with the Daleks here are in cages. "What's so special about this lot, then?" The Doctor asks her.

"Don't know. Survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Eridius, Vulcan, Exxilon. Ringing any bells?" Oswin asks us.

"All of them." We answer together.

"Yeah? How?" Oswin asks us.

"These are the Daleks who survived us." We answer again.

"Doctor. Frost." A Dalek calls.

"Doctor. Frost." Another Dalek calls.

"Doctor. Frost." The Daleks all calls.

"That's weird. Those ones don't usually wake up for anything." Oswin announces.

"Yeah, well special visitor. Okay, door, but it won't open. We can't be far away, though." I say.

"Hang on. Not quite sure. There's a release code. Let me just check if anything is out there?" Oswin asks us.

"No." We answer.

"Hang on, I'm trying to think," Oswin says. One of the Daleks has been disarmed, literally, and chained up.

"Doctor. Frost." The Dalek calls and it's chains broke. "Doctor. Frost. Doctor. Frost." It kept calling to us.

"Oswin, get this door open." The Doctor tells her.

"Oswin, open this door!" I shout at her.

"I can't!" Oswin shouts back.

"Oswin." We call out to her as the Daleks get closer to us. "Just get this door open!" We shout at her. "Oswin! Oswin, please! Get this door open! Help us!" We shout and a plunger is heading for the Doctor's face. "Stop!" I shout and the Daleks stop, then they turn away.

"Oh, that is cool. Tell me I'm cool, chin boy." Oswin cheers.

"What, what did you do?" The Doctor asks her.

"Hang on, I think I've found the door thingy," Oswin tells us.

"No, tell me what you did." The Doctor demands.

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well, they don't, they have a sort of telepathic web." Oswin informs us.

"The path web, yes." I correct her.

"I hacked into it, did a mass delete on all the information connected with the Doctor and Frost. And some guy named Reaper too." Oswin tells us.

"You made them forget us?" I ask her.

"Good, eh? And here comes the door." Oswin says and the door rises.

"I've tried hacking into the path web. Even I couldn't do it. Well, Frost could but it took her awhile." The Doctor argues.

"Come and meet the girl who can. Hey, you're right outside. Come on in." Oswin tells us.

"Oswin, we have a problem," I tell her.

"No, we don't. Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out. Rescue me, chin boy, and show me the stars." Oswin says.

"Does it look real to you?" The Doctor asks her.

"Does what look real?" Oswin asks us.

"Where you are right now," I ask her catching onto what the Doctor was going on about.

"Does it seem real?" The Doctor asks her.

"It is real," Oswin argues.

"It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible." I tell her.

"Where am I?" Oswin asks us. It seemed she was really a Dalek that had been chained down on a podium. "Where am I? Where am I?" Dalek Oswin asks us.

"Because you are a Dalek." I broke the news to her.

"I am not a Dalek. I am not a Dalek!" Dalek Oswin screams denying the truth. "I'm human," she argues.

"You were human when you crashed here. It was you who climbed out of the pod. That was your ladder." I tell her.

"You mean?" Dalek Oswin asks. "Human." She said.

"Not anymore. Because you're right. You're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion." I tell her.

"Oswin, I am so sorry, but you are a Dalek. The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflés. Where, where did it all come from?" The Doctor asks her.

"Eggs. I'm human. I am not a Dalek, I am human. I am not Dalek, I am human! Eggs." Oswin Dalek tries saying.

"It wasn't real. It was never real." The Doctor tells her.

"I am a Dalek. I am a Dalek." Dalek Oswin said. "Eggs," she says again. "Stir. Min. Ate." she tries saying again.

"Oswin." We whisper.

says"Oswin. No, no, no, Oswin. Oswin." We try to say.

"Exterminate!" Dalek Oswin shouts.

"Listen. Oswin, you don't have to do this." I tell her.

"Exterminate!" Dalek Oswin shouts again.

"Oswin!" We shout.

"Why do they hate you two so much? They hate you two so much. Why?" Dalek Oswin asks us.

"We fought them many, many times." The Doctor tells her.

"We have grown stronger in fear of you." Dalek Oswin tells us.

"I know. I tried to stop." The Doctor says

"Then run." Dalek Oswin tells us.

"What did you say?" I ask her.

"I've taken down the forcefield. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!" Dalek Oswin tells us.

"Oswin, are you..." I try to ask her.

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am human! Remember me." Dalek Oswin tells us.

"Thank you." We tell her.

"Run!" Dalek Oswin shouts after us and the Doctor and I ran as the bombardment started.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **3RD POV:**

"Run, you clever boy, you marvelous girl. And remember." Oswin whispers.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

"How long can we wait?" Rory asks.

"The rest of our lives," Amy says.

"Agreed," Rory says and they kissed as things around us go bang and Mum and Dad run into the room.

"Right, go! Let's go. We're good. Let's go. Oh, for God's sake." Dad says and he takes the control unit from Rory and activates it. Nothing appears to happens.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

"The Asylum is destroyed." White Dalek states.

"Incoming teleport from Asylum planet. We are under attack." Dalek informs.

"Prepare to defend. Defend. Defend!" White Dalek orders.

"Explain, Dalek Supreme." Dalek PM demands.

"You know, you guys should really have seen this coming. The thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pinpoint accurate, in fact. Or, to put it another way..." Dad says as he looked out of the TARDIS door. "Suckers!" He shouts.

"Identify yourself. Identify. Identify." The Dalek demands.

"It's me. You know me. The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. The Predator. And my wife Frost. The Ice Queen." Dad says trying to jog their memories.

"Titles are not meaningful in this context. Doctor who?" Darla asks us.

"Doctor who?" Dalek PM asks him.

"Doctor who?" The Daleks all asks.

"Oh, Oswin. Oh, you did it to them all. You beauty." Mum smiles.

"Doctor who? Doctor who?" The Daleks repeats.

"Fellas, you're never going to stop asking." I joke and he shuts the door and we dematerialise.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

Amy and Rory wave goodbye as the TARDIS dematerialises.

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

Dad starts to dance around the controls as he flips a few switches and Mum laughs as he makes her join in. "Doctor who. Doctor Who. Doctor Who!" Dad and Mum laugh and I smile.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 ** _Heart, Comment, Follow_**


	2. My New Schedule

Okay well, this isn't a new chapter sorry but I've finished my year in college and have a few days off now and will be rewriting my previous stories on the Doctor Who series I've written and have done so far a few chapters in Not The Last.  
 ** _Plan For My Stories:_** **  
Rewriting:**  
Not The Last  
Frost's Diary  
Never Giving Up  
Family Moments  
 **Continuing Writing:**  
Angel's Journal  
 **Stories 2 Start:**  
Reaper's Notes - Episodes = Comic Relief Red Nose Day mini-story Time, Pond Life, Vastra Investigates, The Battle of Demon's Run - Two Days Later  
Time for Family - Episodes = The Snowmen + The Time of The Doctor  
 **New Stories Once Doctor Who Series Is Completed: (Maybe)**  
Avatar: Last Airbender - General Rin Book 1  
Avatar: Last Airbender - Fugitive Rin Book 2  
Avatar: Last Airbender - Fire Lady Rin Book 3  
Hunter - Young Justice Robin Love Story - Episodes = Season 1 Episode 6 + Season 1 Episode 26  
Bounty Hunter - Young Justice Nightwing Love Story - Episodes = Post Season 2 (10 Chapters +) + Season 2 Episode 1 + Season 2 Episode 20  
 **Finish Story:**  
Serena's Hidden Tail  
 **Story Planning:**  
One Piece  
Soul Eater  
Next Doctor Who Story (Maybe)


	3. Dinosaurs On A Spaceship

**Angel's POV:**

 **I was in ancient Egypt around the year 1334 B. C. I was running into the TARDIS as Mum and Dad had gone on their anniversary and let me borrow the TARDIS for a while till they gave me a call to come pick them up. I was running into the TARDIS from a certain someone "Bye, then. Lovely meeting you. Sorry about the mess." I shout as I run into the TARDIS as I try to restrain the elegant woman before me with a sheer gown and tall blue headdress, who was pushing me up against the TARDIS door and stroking my long ginger hair.  
"You think I'll just let you leave without me, after what we've just been through?" Nefertiti tells me as she looks deep into my eye. Yeah, I didn't swing that way whatsoever unlike my mother from what I had heard from the stories they use to tell me.  
"You've got the Egyptian people to rule, Queen Nefertiti. They'll need reassuring after that weapon-bearing giant alien locust attack we just stopped rather brilliantly." I tell her trying to change her mind. My phone beeped startling her and making it easier to escape her grasp. I look at the text I had received.  
"Oh dear, sorry. I've got it set to Temporal News For You. That's interesting." I mumble to myself.  
"What is?" Nefertiti asks me.  
"Nothing. Not interesting. Not at all. Ooo, never been there. Exciting! I'm off!" I tell her and I race into the TARDIS setting off for Indian Space Agency. "Coming!" I exclaim in excitement my first mission so cool.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **"Craft size approximately ten million square kilometers," Indira explains.  
"A ship the size of Canada coming at Earth very fast. Any signs of life?" I ask her.  
"We sent up a drone craft. It took these readings." Indira tells me and I look to see that Nefertiti has snuck onto the TARDIS with me but I really couldn't be asked or have the time to get her back to her time just yet. I look at the incoming spaceship is a central mass with lots of big pods extending out of it.**

 **"Blimey, look at that. Ooo, I know someone who'd love to have a look at that. And the Ponds. Mustn't forget the Ponds, Neffy. Haven't seen them in ages. I'm riffing. People usually stop me when I'm riffing or carry on without me. That's also an option." I ramble it had to be a family trait from Dad.  
"Can you communicate with this craft?" Nefertiti asks a question, a good question.  
"She's with me. Good question, Neffy." I tell her looking at Indira to see what else they had found out.  
"No. No response on any channel, in any recognized language. If it comes within ten thousand kilometers of Earth, we send up missiles." Indira informs us.  
"Oh, Indira, I liked you before you said missiles. How long till the ship gets that close?" I ask her.  
"Six hours nineteen minutes." Indira states.  
"Right. Better get a shift on, then. Leave it with us. Come on, Neffy. We're going to need help." I tell her as I race off again.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **I race out of the TARDIS where we had landed in the African Plains in the year 1902 A.D. by a tent, at night. "More stew?" I ask him sitting by the fire.  
"Where've you been, woman? Seven months. You said you were popping out for some licorice. I had two very disappointed dancers on my hands. Not that I couldn't manage." Riddell tells me but I really didn't want to know the details.  
"Riddell, listen. I've found, well, something." I tell him knowing that was about enough for him to get interested.  
"No, no, no, no, no. I shan't fall for that again. What is it?" Riddell asks and I knew I had him hooked.  
"I've no idea. Do you want to find out?" I ask him and I knew the next stop was important.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **I had the TARDIS materialize in the living room of the pond house and I start for the next stop which was the unknown spaceship. "Hello! You weren't busy, were you?" I ask them looking over controls making sure I did this right. "Well, like my Dad would always say 'even if you were, it wasn't as interesting as this probably is.' Didn't want you to miss it. Now, just a quick hop." I tell them and the TARDIS was going towards the large spaceship. "Everyone grab a torch."**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **We step outside to see a dark and dusty corridor, with cobwebs. No obvious indication of usage, the whole place is just big open-plan. "Spiders. Don't normally get spiders in space." I comment and I noticed someone else come out of the TARDIS, one too many. Strange.  
"What the?" The Man seems shocked.**

 **"I'm guessing you have no idea how we got here and why we're here huh?" I ask him, he nods his head in response. "Rory, who is he?" I ask Rory looking at him.  
"Angel. That's my dad." Rory answers.**

 **"How did you get aboard?" I ask him.**

 **"You materialized around us." Rory answers.  
"Oh. Well, that's fine, then. My mistake. Hello, Brian. How are you? Nice to meet you. Welcome, welcome. This is the gang. I've got a gang. Yes. Come on then, everyone." I tell them as we walk on.  
"Tell him something, quick." Amy orders Rory.  
"Yes, thank you!" Rory snaps before he looks at his Dad.  
"I'm not entirely sure what's going on," Brian says looking around.  
"You know when Amy and I first got married and we went traveling-" Rory tries explaining.  
"To Thailand." Brian supplies.  
"More the entirety of space and time. In that police box." Rory tells him the truth and something seemed to be shaking the spaceship.  
"Alright, where are we? What is that noise and hello, ten months? And where are your parents?" Amy asks looking at me like I had the answers.**

 **"Well, I sense it's orbiting. More like pre-crashing. On a spaceship, don't know, and hello, Pond. Ten months. Time flies. Never really understood that phrase. Anyway, my parents are on their personal business probably making another younger sibling, so they letting me borrow the TARDIS anyway, this is Neffy, this is Riddell. They're with me." I tell her.  
"Charmed." Riddell greets.  
"With you? They're with you? Are they the new us for your parents? And really?" Amy asks me.  
"No. They're just people. They're not Ponds. I thought we might need a new gang. Not really had a gang before. It's new." I tell her and at the far end of this hold is a big bulkhead door. Red lights come on either side of it. "It's coming down."  
"What is it?" Riddell asks.  
"No idea," I answer and it seems like it's a cargo lift, and it arrives with a thump. The doors open to reveal two large armored creatures it was brightly lit up by a very bright light coming from that end.  
"Not possible." Brian gasps in shock.  
"Run!" I shout as the others ran ahead as I stay behind.**

 **"Angel!" Amy shouts for me.  
"I know. Dinosaurs! On a spaceship!" I scream in joy this was awesome. Amy grabs my arm pulling me away from the ankylosaurs.  
"In here!" Neffy shouts as we hid in a sort of alcove. The annoyed ankylosaurs, stop nearby. Riddell gets out a knife.**

 **"I could take one of them. Short blow up into the throat." Riddell says about to make his move.  
"Or not. We've just found dinosaurs in space. We need to preserve them." I tell him.  
"Who's going to preserve us?" Riddell asks.  
"Shush," Amy warns him as the ankylosaurs move on.  
"Okay, so, how and whose ship?" Rory asks.**

 **"Well, there's so much to discover. Think how wise we'll be by the end of all this." I smile like the Cheshire cat.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **"Sorry, sorry. Are you saying dinosaurs are flying a spaceship?" Brian asked.  
"Brian, please, that would be ridiculous. They're probably just passengers. Did I mention missiles?" I tell them.  
"Missiles?" Brian asks me.  
"Didn't want to worry you. Anyway, six hours is a lifetime. Not literally a lifetime. That's what we're trying to avoid. And we're all really clever. Ooo, let's see what we can find out. Come on." I say to the others as I remove the cobwebs from a blank monitor. Amy examines gouges in the walls.  
"How many dinosaurs do you think are on here?" Amy asks me. I sonic the monitor back to life.  
"Oh, well done, whoever you are. Looking for engines. Thank you, computer. Look at that. Different sections have engines, but these look like the primary clusters. Where are we now, computer? We need to get down to these engines." I say looking at the monitor and suddenly Brian, Rory and I were teleported away.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **We seem to be teleported to a beach in cold weather the wind was blowing harshly as we stood there. "Find out. What?" I ask.**

 **"We're outside. We're on a beach." Brian states.  
"Teleport. Oh, I hate teleports. Must have activated on my voice." I mumble this was not good.  
"Ah, yes, well, thank you, Arthur C Clarke. Teleport, obviously. I mean, we're on a spaceship with dinosaurs. Why wouldn't there be a teleport? In fact, why don't we just teleport now?" Brian starts rambling seeming to be distressed.  
"Is he all right?" I ask Rory worried for his father.  
"No, he hates traveling. Makes him really anxious. He only goes to the paper shop and golf." Rory tells me looking at his father.  
"What did you bring him for?" I ask him looking at Rory.  
"I didn't! Why can't you just phone ahead like any normal person?" Rory argues with me.  
"Somebody tell me where we are, now," Brian demands and I look around and focus on the surroundings.  
"Well, it's not Earth. Doesn't taste right. Too metallic." I tell them opening my eyes.  
"Is that a kestrel?" Brian asks.  
"I do hope so," I say, looking at the so-called sky.  
"The beach is humming," Rory states looking at the ground.  
"Is it? Oh yes. Right, well, don't just stand there, you two. Dig. I'm going to look at rocks." I tell them walking away to see the so-called rocks around this beach.  
"Dig with what?" Rory asks looking at me.  
"Ah, well," Brian says and goes into his jacket pocket getting out a trowel and starts digging in the sand.  
"Did you just have that on you?" Rory asks his father.  
"Of course. What sort of man doesn't carry a trowel? Put it on your Christmas list." Brian argues with Rory.  
"Dad, I'm thirty-one. I don't have a Christmas list anymore." Rory argues back.  
"I do! Though I am around twenty now." I tell them as Brian digs there's a metallic sound as he seems to have reached metal.  
"There's a floor under this beach." Brian states and I walk over. I found another computer access point in the nearby cliff face.  
"See? Metal floors, screens in rocks. It was just a matter of a short range teleport. We're still on the ship." I tell them looking at the computer screen.  
"No, we're outside on a beach," Brian argues.  
"It's part of the ship, Dad," Rory argues again.**

 **"Don't be ridiculous," Brian says.  
"Well, it is quite ridiculous. Also brilliant. That's why the system teleported us here. I wanted the engines. This is the engine room! Hydrogenerators! Ha!" I laugh looking at them.  
"I have literally no idea what she's saying," Brian says.**

 **"A spaceship powered by waves." Rory simplified the answer for his father.  
"Fabulously impossible. Oh, think of the things we could learn from this ship if we manage to stop it being blown to pieces." I tell them.  
"Plus not dying," Rory adds.  
"Bad news, can't shut the wave system down in time. Takes takes way too long." I tell them looking for another solution.**

 **"If these are the engines, there must be a control room." Rory points out.  
"Exactly. That's what we need to find. Now, what do we do about the things that aren't kestrels?" I ask looking at the two men.  
"Oh my lord. Are those pterodactyls?" Brian asks looking at them in wonder.  
"Yes. On any other occasion, I'd be thrilled. Exposed on a beach, less thrilled. We should be going." I tell them.  
"Where?" Brian asks looking around.  
"Er, definitely away from them," I answer.**

 **"That's the plan?" Rory asks me.**

 **"That's the plan. Amendments welcome. Move away from the pterodactyls." I tell him.  
"I think they might be noticing," Rory informs us.  
"Amendment one, run!" I shout at them and begin to run.  
"Why don't we just teleport or something?" Rory asks as we run.  
"No! Local teleport burnt out on arrival. There's something in the cliffs over there." I tell him as we ran.  
"Come on!" Rory shouts at his father.  
"I'm trying!" Brian shouts back. The pterodactyls start snapping at us as we reach a cave entrance in the cliffs.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **We made it slightly unharmed as Rory had gotten hurt in his right shoulder. "Are you alright?" Brian asks his son with concern.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Right, what do we do now? There's no way back out there." Rory points out.  
"Through the cave. Come on." I tell them as I hear noises up ahead from us. "That suggestion was a work in progress," I tell them.  
"We're trapped," Brian says seeming scared.  
"Yes, thanks for spelling it out," I tell him looking for a way out.  
"Angel, whatever's down there is coming this way." Rory points out.  
"Spelling it out is hereditary. Wonderful." I grumble.  
"That sound's getting nearer," Brian adds and something big, heavy and slow was coming towards us. It seemed to be two of them, and they were mechanical.  
"We're very cross with you." Robot 1 says pointing at us.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **"You're going straight on the naughty step." Robot 1 scolds us.  
"What's the escape plan?" Brian asks us.  
"Why do we want to escape?" I ask him.  
"They have us hostage." Brian points out.  
"They're taking us somewhere. We might learn from it." Rory tells his father.  
"Oh, you see? He's so clever. I've missed you, Rory." I tell him.  
"Don't do that," Rory tells me off.  
"What if they kill us?" Brian starts worrying.  
"They wouldn't do that. You're not going to kill us, are you, Rusty?" I ask the Robots.  
"Who are you calling Rusty?" Robot 1 now Rusty asks me.  
"Have you seen yourselves lately?" I ask Rusty.  
"You try being on this ship for two millennia. See how your paintwork does." Rusty comments.  
"Don't listen to her. She's just being mean because we captured her." Robot 2 tries to console his other robot.  
"Oh, my goodness." Brian looks in wonder.  
"Whoa!" Rory gasps at the sight.  
"Ooo!" I gasp as well as three-horned herbivore approaches. "Herbivore. Don't panic. Triceratops. Ha! Beautiful." I laugh in delight.  
"Shall I shoot it?" Robot 2 asks his 'friend'.  
"We're not supposed to shoot the creatures, stupid," Rusty tells him.  
"Stop calling me stupid." Robot 2 complains.  
"Roar yourself. Hello, cutie. Good boy. Who's a lovely Tricy then? Yes, you are. Yes, you are." I smile looking at the beautiful creature in front of us.  
"What do I do? What do I do?" Brian asks us as the Triceratops sniffs Brian's delicate parts. "What're you doing? What're you doing?" He asks it.  
"You don't have any vegetable matter in your trousers, do you, Brian?" I ask him.  
"Only my balls," Brian answers me.  
"I'm sorry?" I ask him.  
"Golf balls. Grassy residue." Brian explains.  
"What are you carrying those around for?" Rory asks his father as the Triceratops licks Brian's face.  
"Urgh." Brian groans at the action.  
"Oh, bless." I laugh.  
"Get it away from me," Brian complained.  
"Throw one," I tell him.  
"Really? Is this what you want? Is it?" Brian asks it. Brian throws a golf ball, and the Triceratops goes after it.  
"And breath out. Right, take us to your leader." I tell the robots.  
"Really?" Rory asks me.  
"Too good to resist," I tell him.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **When we enter into the small spaceship with a piano music I had recognized which was Franz Schubert which was playing nearby. "Love what you've done to the place down here," I say looking around.  
"Let her in. Open the gate." The man says from somewhere in the spaceship I notice that it was only me who I had gotten through.  
"It's fine. It's fine." I say.  
"He's not interested in you," Rusty tells Rory. Meanie.  
"Look, you need to learn some manners," Rory tells him.  
"No, you need to learn some manners." Rusty snaps back at Rory.  
"No, you do," Rory argues.  
"No, you do, Mister Manners." Robot 2 adds in and the man who had talked seemed to be on a life-support machine.  
"Fantasia in F minor for four hands," I comment listening to the music.  
"You know it." The man asks me.  
"Know it? Say hello to hands three and four. Schubert kept tickling me to try to put me off. Franz the hands. Oh, that takes me back. Well, this is cozy." I say to him.  
"It's fate you came." The man tells me.  
Is it? I'm an Angel." I answer him.  
"Yes, I know. I'm Solomon." The man, Solomon tells me as a laser scanner scans me quickly.  
"What's that?" I ask him, faking confusion.  
"System malfunction. Ignore it." Solomon lies.  
"What happened to you?" I ask him.  
"I was attacked. Three raptors. They cornered me. The robots rescued me but it was nearly too late." Solomon explains to me.  
"Ah yes, the robots. They're unusual." I comment.  
"I got them cheap from a concession on Alyria Seven. The robots did as best they could with my legs, but you can help me so much more." Solomon explains.  
"Oh. An angel, angel. I see. Let's have a look." I tell him moving forward.  
"They chewed through part of the bone in my legs," Solomon tells me.  
"Yes. Very nasty." I say looking at his mangled legs.  
"But you can repair them," Solomon asks me.  
"If you tell me how you came by so many dinosaurs," I ask him while fixing his legs.  
"Injure the older one." Solomon orders.  
"What?" I ask in shock as a robot shoots at Brian in the left shoulder.  
"Dad! Dad! It's all right, Dad. It's okay." Rory says to him.  
"I don't respond well to violent, Solomon," I warn him.  
"And I don't like questions, Angel. You boarded without my permission. Now, fix me, or the next bolt will be fatal." Solomon threatens me.  
"I will take you apart cog by cog and melt you down when all this is over." Rory threatens the bots.  
"Oh, I'm so scared. Actually, I might be. A little bit of oil just came out." Rusty teases him.  
"Now, stay still. It's just a burn, it's nothing serious." Rory tells his father.  
"What's that?" Brian asks him.  
"You carry a trowel, I carry a med-pack. It's all about the pockets in our family. This is an ice patch. It cools the skin." Rory tells him.  
"Never seen one of those." Brian comments.  
"I pick up cool stuff wherever we go. For some people it's cars and hardware, for me, it is nursing supplies. Now, painkiller. This won't hurt." Rory tells him.  
"Ow," Brian complains.  
"I lied. It won't hurt from now on, though. All right, you're done." Rory tells him.  
"Thanks," Brian says to Rory.  
"It's all right. You get to see my awesome nursing skills in action for once." Rory tells him and his phone begins to ring.  
"What's that?" Rusty asks.  
"Your phone's ringing. In space." Brian says bewildered.  
"You get used to it. I have to take this. The wife. Hello, missus." Rory says into the phone.  
"Where are you," Amy asks him.  
"Still on board. Met some pterodactyls and some rusty robots I'm going to melt down." Rory replies.  
"Rory, this is a Silurian ship," Amy informs her as I work on Solomon's legs.  
"How did you get on board, Angel?" Solomon asks me.  
"Oh, I never talk about myself with a gun pointed at me. Let's talk about you. Your cozy little craft embedded in a vast old ship." I ask him.  
"You're very observant." Solomon compliments me.  
"I'm a Sagittarius, probably." I laugh  
"I'm transporting it to the Roxborne Peninsula." Solomon lies.  
"A commerce colony. You're a trader." I ask him.  
"I search out opportunities for profit across nine galaxies," Solomon says.  
"Ah, the purple light. That's what it was. An IV system, identifying value. The database of everything across space and time allocated a market value. Argos for the universe. You were trying to find out how much I'm worth." I say to him.  
"Would you like to know?" Solomon asks me. There was nothing no identification found. "You don't exist. It's never done that." Solomon says looking in disbelief.  
"That's me. Worthless. Unlike these creatures you have on board. Very valuable, given they're extinct. Done. Sit up, very slowly." I tell him.  
"Angel? Amy." Rory calls.  
"I need to take this," I tell him as I take Rory's phone.  
"Amy." I smile into the phone.  
"This is an Ark built by the Silurians. They were looking for another planet." Amy tells me. Knew it.  
"Where are they now?" I ask him.  
"None on board. I mean, thousands of stasis pods, all empty." Amy informs me.  
"I'll see you soon," I tell her and return Rory his phone. "Be ready," I tell Rory in a quiet manner.  
"The pain in my legs is gone. I can move them. Thank you, Angel." Solomon says in relief.  
"What did you do to the Silurians?" I ask him.  
"We ejected them. The robots woke them from cryosleep a handful at a time and jettisoned them from the airlocks. We must have left a trail of dust and bone." Solomon answers me.  
"Because you wanted the dinosaurs," I add.  
"Their ship crossed my path. I sent out a distress signal, they let me board, and when I saw the cargo things became more complex." Solomon tells me.  
"Piracy and then genocide," I say.  
"Very emotive words, Angel," Solomon says to me.  
"Oh, I'm a very emotive woman," I tell him.  
"The lizards wouldn't negotiate. I made them a generous offer." Solomon tries to explain his action.  
"The creatures on board this ship are not objects to be sold or traded," I tell him sternly.  
"I feel like you're judging me," Solomon says.  
"You said Roxborne Peninsula, so why are you heading to Earth? You're on the wrong course. Oh, you don't know how. Brilliant. You couldn't change the pre-programmed course without instructions. The ship defaulted, returned home. Oh dear. The Silurians outwitted you even after you'd massacred them, so now you're a prisoner on the ship you hijacked." I explained as it showed on his face.  
"Not now you're here. You going to help me go wherever I want to go, Angel." Solomon warns me.  
"Little bit of news, Solomon. You're being targeted by missiles. Get off this ship while you still can." I inform him.  
"You think I believe that? You just want them for yourself. You won't profit from me, Angel." Solomon says to me.  
"Don't ever judge me by your standards," I warn him as the gates open letting me out. "Well, don't just stand there, Rory. (to robots) Hey, he wants to see you." I say as I run.  
"Dad, up!" Rory shouts as we begin to run away.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **As we run the Triceratops was a little way away. "What are we doing?" Brian asks as we run.  
"Just do exactly as I do," I tell them.  
"Angle, no!" Rory shouts.  
"As my Father would say, Geronimo!" I shout as I leap onto the Triceratops' back.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **"Go, Tricy. Run like the wind!" I order him as we all are on his back. It wasn't moving even when the laser bolts were whizzing past us.  
"After them," Rusty shouts.  
"Quick, how do you start a Triceratops?" I ask the others.  
"There they are," Rusty says.  
"I know, I saw them before you," Robo argues with Rusty.  
"Tricy, fetch," Brian says bouncing his other golf boy off its nose, and Tricy lumbers away.  
"Go, Tricy." I smile.  
"They've stolen a dinosaur," Rusty announces.  
"I can see that," Robo argues.  
"Come on, Tricy, faster, baby!" I shout.  
"They're turning off. We're losing them." Rusty argues.  
"Which way did they go?" Robo asks.  
"I thought you were looking," Rusty argues.  
"No. Now they've got away." Robo argues back.  
"We definitely used to be faster," Rusty argues.  
"I'm riding a dinosaur on a spaceship," Brian says in astonishment.  
"I know!" I shout.  
"I only came round to fix your light," Brian says looking at Rory.  
"Come on, Tricy. Where are the brakes?" I ask. The Triceratops skids to a halt and we fall off. It picks up the golf ball and returns it to Brian, then lumbers off for a rest in the corner. "Good. That worked. Okay. Er, where are we now? Ooo, incoming message from Earth. Hello, Earth, how's things?" I greet.  
"Angel, the ship's coming through the atmosphere. I have to start the missile program." Indria reminds me.  
"No. No, no, no, don't do that. Everything's completely under control here. Turning around any moment. Need a bit of wriggle room on the timings." I tell her.  
"I can't do that," Indira argues.  
"You can. Of course, you can. Tiny bit more time, Indira, please. This ship contains the most precious cargo." I tell her.  
"My only responsibility is the Earth's safety. I'm launching the missiles. Goodbye, Angel." Indira says sternly.  
"No, Indira. Hey! Come back! Please!" I shout. "That's very bad indeed. Completely unhelpful."  
"Doesn't the ship have any defense systems installed?" Rory asks.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **"Good thinking, Rory." I praise him and grab his face and kiss him full on the mouth. "Computer, show us weapons and defense systems." It reads (No Systems Available) "Oh, well, that was a waste of time, wasn't it? Getting my hopes up like that." I grumble.  
"What ship doesn't have weapons?" Rory asks.  
"Ah, they're ancient species, Rory. Still full of hope." I tell him.  
"What about the control deck? You said we should go to the control deck next." Brian says.  
"It's too late. It won't make any difference." I tell them.**

 **"We could at least try," Rory says.  
"It won't work, Rory. The missiles are locked on." I tell him.  
"So what, we're just giving up?" Rory asks me.  
"I don't know. I don't know." I sigh. A bright flash. The Robots and Solomon teleport in. Solomon was leaning heavily on a pair of metal crutches.  
"You were telling the truth, Angel. Earth has launched missiles. This vessel is too clumsy to outrun them, but I have my own ship." Solomon says.  
"You won't get your precious cargo on board, though. Just be you and your metal tantrum machines." I tell him.  
"We do not have tantrums!" Rusty whines, oh yeah so proves his point.  
"Shut up. You're right, Angel. I can't keep the dinosaurs and live myself. But I had the IV system scan the entire ship, and it found something even more valuable. Utterly unique. I don't know where you found it, or how you got it here, but I want it." Solomon says.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie.  
"Earth Queen Nefertiti of Egypt. A face stamped across history. Give her to me, and I'll let the rest of you live." Solomon says.  
"No," I argue.  
"You think I won't punish those who get in my way, whatever they're worth?" Solomon rants. And the robots shoot the Triceratops. I rush over to the fallen creature and strokes it as it dies, then applauds.  
"You must be very proud," I say angrily.  
"Bring her to me, or the robots will make their way through your corpses. Bring her now." Solomon orders me.  
"No." I defy him and with a flash, Amy, Riddell, and Nefertiti are beamed into the room. "What are you doing?" I ask him.  
"I demanded to be brought here," Neffy tells me.  
"No, no, no, no, no way," I argue.  
"It isn't your choice, Angel, it's mine," Neffy argues.  
"Listen to me. If you go with him, I can't guarantee your safety." I tell her.  
"You saved my people. I am in your debt." Neffy says.  
"No. No debts. You don't owe me anything." I tell her.  
"Then I do it on my own," Neffy says.  
"No, Neffy, Neffy." I plead with her.  
"No! Take her and I shoot you." Riddell raises his voice.  
"Put your weapon down. Let me make my choice." Neffy orders him.  
"Do it, boy," Solomon orders him too and Riddell lowers his rifle. "My bounty increases. And what an extraordinary bounty you are." He says gazing at Neffy. Creepy.  
"Never touch me." Neffy snaps at him.  
"I like my possessions to have spirit. It means I can have fun breaking them. And I will break you in with immense pleasure. Thank you, Doctor. Computer, take us back to my ship." Solomon says and they teleport out of the room.  
"Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress." The computer reports.  
"Bingo." I smile.  
"What is it? Angel." Rory asks me.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **We teleport into the control deck. "Okay, control deck." I smile.  
"So, what's the plan?" Rory asks me.  
"Come on. The missiles are locked onto us. We can't out-run them. We have to save the dinosaurs and get Nefertiti back from Solomon. Isn't it obvious?" I tell him.  
"It's sort of the opposite of obvious," Rory tells me.  
"Seventeen minutes before the missiles hit. We need to turn this ship around." I tell them.  
"You said it was too late. That there wasn't any time." Rory argues.  
"Ah, yes, but I didn't have this plan then, did I? Riddell? Keep an eye out for dinosaurs." I tell him.  
"I was rather hoping you'd say that," Riddell smirks.  
"No killing any. Rory, Brian, get rid of the cobwebs." I tell them. "No, don't be like that. Really unhelpful."  
"What's the matter?" Amy asks.  
"Parallel pilot compartments, both configured. Needs two operator of the same gene chain. And that's why Solomon couldn't change the ship's course and neither can we." I tell them and see Brian raises his hand. "What?"  
"We can. Me and Rory. We must be the same gene-thingy you said." Brian says.  
"Brian Pond, you are delicious," I tell him.  
"I'm not a Pond," Brian argues.  
"Course you are. Sit down, both of you, licketty split. The ship does all the engineering. The controls are straightforward. Even a monkey use them. Oh look, they're going to. Guys, come on. Comedy gold. Where's a Silurian audience when you need one. Anyway, two eye line screens. Velocity and trajectories. Steer away from the Earth. Try not to bump into the moon otherwise the races who live there will be livid." I tell them.  
"What?" Brian asks.  
"Primary controls in the arms of the chairs. Principle's the same as any vehicle. Eight minutes forty-five seconds." I tell them and I use my sonic on the pilot chairs bringing them to life. "Get us as far away as you can. Right, phase two sorted. Now for phase one."  
"Oh no, phase two comes after phase one." Amy tries to correct me.  
"Humans, you are so linear. Shine the torch in here." I tell her.  
"What are you doing?Amy asks.  
"Mixing my messages. How's the job?" I ask him.  
"We're about to be hit by missiles and you're asking me that?" Amy asks me.  
"I work best when I'm multitasking. Keep talking. How's the job?" I ask her.  
"I gave it up," Amy tells me.  
"You gave the last one up," I tell her.  
"Yeah, well, I can't settle. Every minute I'm listening out for that stupid Tardis sound." Amy argues.  
"Right, so it's our fault now, is it?" I ask her.  
"I can't not wait for you guys, even now. And they're getting longer, you know, the gaps between your visits. I think you're weaning us off, you guys." Amy says.  
"I'm not, I promise. Really promise. The others, yeah, but not you. Rory and you, you have lives, have each other. I thought that's what we agreed." I tell her.  
"I know. I just worry there'll come a time when you never turn up. That something will have happened to you and I'll still be waiting, never knowing." Amy says.  
"No, come on, Pond. You'll be there till the end of me." I tell her and I knew my parents would feel the same.  
"Or vice versa," Amy says.  
"Don't," I tell her.  
"Angel? This is a two man job." Riddell asks and Amy gets the other stun gun. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm easily worth two men. You can help too if you like." Amy says and I extract a beeping gubbins from inside the machine.**

 **"Angel, what are you going to do…" Amy says but I never hear the end as I teleport away.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **"Hello! Having trouble leaving?" I ask him as the shorts out the robots with spare power cables.  
"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do." The Robots sing and they stop working.  
"Ship's still magnetized. Just couldn't bear to lose you." I say.  
"Release my ship, Angel, or I kill this precious little object." Solomon threatens me Nefertiti kicks his crutch and Solomon falls over. She grabs the crutch and puts the point at his throat.  
"I am not your possession now, nor will I ever be. Now, stay there." Nefertiti orders him.  
"Don't mess with Egyptian Queens, Solomon. I hope you've learnt that now." I tell him.  
"What are you doing?" Solomon asks.  
"Disabling this ship's signal and replacing it with the one from the Silurian ship. I send this craft off emitting the signal they're looking for, the missiles will follow. Hopefully, Silurian ship safe, dinosaurs safe, everybody safe. Bit tight for time, though. Shouldn't really be chatting. Neffy, let's go. How remiss of me. Almost forgot. The thing about missiles, very literal. This is what they latch onto." I inform him and show him the gubbins from the machine. "Now, one press of this and the ship's demagnetised."  
"Angel, whatever you want, I can get it for you. Whatever object you desire." He tries to bribe me.  
"Did the Silurians beg you to stop? Look, Solomon. The missiles. See them shine? See how valuable they are. And they're all yours." I ask him.  
"You wouldn't leave me, Angel." Solomon states and I close the gate to the main compartment. "Enjoy your bounty." I laugh and leave him behind.  
"Angel!" Solomon shouts and the little ship whooshes off into space. The missiles corner quickly and follow. "Angel!"**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **"So, dinosaur drop off time," I say.  
"Actually, we think home for us," Rory says.  
"Oh. Fine. Of course." I grumble.  
"Not forever, just a couple of months." Amy counters.  
"Right. Yes. I'm pretty busy anyway. I mean, I've got to drop everyone back." I tell her.  
"About that. Can I ask a favour? There's something I want to see." Brian asks and I stop the TARDIS and Brian opens the doors to look at the Earth and sits there with a mug of tea and a sandwich. Well, that's new.**

 **=Angel's Journal=**

 **I am alone in the TARDIS and I know my parents will need picking up soon and I go into my room going over to my desk and get my journal from the top drawer and begin to write my adventure for the day.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Heart, Comment, Follow**


	4. A Town Called Mercy

**A TOWN CALLED MERCY**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **We were in the Old West of the USA. The Doctor was standing just outside the entrance to Main Street, in front of a wooden frame with a cattle skull on it, a Keep Out sign and the residents count recently changed from 80 to 81. Angel and I were standing with Amy and Rory looking bored. He really wanted to go, not us. "Mercy. Eighty-one residents." The Doctor reads.**

 **"Look at this. It's a load of stones and lumps of wood. What is it?" Amy asks.**

 **"A load of stones and lumps of wood," I tell her.**

 **"The sign does say Keep Out." Rory states.**

 **"I see Keep Out signs as suggestions more than actual orders, like Dry Clean only." The Doctor says.**

 **"Yeah, how many suits have you shrunk in the wash this week?" I ask him.**

 **"Frost!" The Doctor groans and we step over a load of stones and lumps of wood that circle the town and head down the street, we enter the town towards the Grand Central Bank. The residents watch us silently. An electric street lamp outside the Post Office sparks every so often.**

 **"That's not right," I comment looking at it.**

 **"It's a street lamp," Rory remarks.**

 **"An electric street lamp about ten years too early," I tell him.**

 **"It's only a few years out," Rory argues.**

 **"That's what you said when you left your phone charger in Henry the Eighth's en-suite," I argue back.**

 **"Frost, er…" Amy calls.**

 **"Anachronistic electricity, Keep Out signs, aggressive stares. Has someone been peeking at my Christmas list?" The Doctor beams.**

 **"Doctor." Amy raises her voice at him as he puts a toothpick into his mouth and begins chewing on it and walks into the local saloon.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **We walk into the saloon with the piano playing and the conversations stop dead when we enter. The Doctor goes to the bar and I walk behind him while the others stay by the doors.**

 **"Tea. But the strong stuff. Leave the bag in." The Doctor tells the barmaid.**

 **"What're you doing here, son?" She asks him.**

 **"Son? You can stay." The Doctor gleams at her and an African American in a natty black suit speaks.**

 **"Sir, might I enquire who you is?" The preacher asks.**

 **"Of course. I'm the Doctor. This is…" The Doctor begins to say but everyone stands up. "No need to stand. You see that? Manners. Oh, thank you." He says completely clueless.**

 **"I don't think so sweetie," I tell him and get my blaster out of my jacket pocket as a man in a top hat starts measuring the Doctor.**

 **"But I don't need a new suit." The Doctor tells him, idiot.**

 **"I'm the undertaker, sir." He answers and I push him away from the Doctor as a younger man in a brown suit and bowler hat steps forward.**

 **"I got a question. Is you an alien?" The boy asks.**

 **"Well, er, bit personal. It's all relative, isn't it? I mean, I think you're the aliens, but in this context, yes. Yes, I suppose I am, so is Frost." The Doctor says pointing at me.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **The Doctor was hoisted up and carried out shoulder high. "Guys!" The Doctor shouts. As Amy, Rory, Angel and I are dragged along too.**

 **"Doctor! Put him down!" Amy shouts.**

 **"Don't think we won't kill you." The woman says.**

 **"Leave him alone!" Rory shouts.**

 **"Rory, everything is completely under control. Guys, guys, guys." I calmly say as they throw the Doctor out of town. He falls to the ground and gets back up.**

 **"Ow." The Doctor groans and the men all point their revolvers at him. A cyborg suddenly appears in the distance.**

 **"He's coming. Oh God, he's coming." The Preacher prays.**

 **"Preacher, say something." The boy tells him.**

 **"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name." The Preacher prays and the Doctor turns around to see the Cyborg approaching by dimension jumps. "Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done." A mustachioed man fires a shot in the air.**

 **"You, bow tie. Get back across that line." The man orders the Doctor, he pulls back his coat to reveal a six-pointed metal star with the word Marshal on it. "Now." The Doctor steps over the rocks and wood and the Cyborg stops then vanishes. I pull him into a hug, squeezing him tightly and Angel rushes over hugging us both.**

 **"Isaac, he said he was a doctor. An alien doctor." The boy argues with Isaac.**

 **"That a reason to hand him to his death?" He asks the kid.**

 **"Isaac, it could be him." The kid argues.**

 **"You know it ain't," Isaac argues back and walks back down the street, nodding to Amy. "Ma'am."**

 **"Just letting him go like that? Be seeing you, boy." The kid says and we walk away from the pile of stones and wood somehow keeping us safe from the cyborg.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"What was that outside?" Angel asks him.**

 **"The Gunslinger. Showed up three weeks back. We've been prisoners ever since. See that border line stretching round the town? Woke up one morning, there it was. Nothing gets past it, in or out. No supply wagons, no reinforcements. Pretty soon the whole town's going to starve to death." Isaac informs us.**

 **"But he let us in." Rory comments.**

 **"You ain't carrying any food. Just five more mouths to feed. We'll all die even sooner now." Isaac tells us.**

 **"What happens if someone crosses the line?" I ask him and Isaac throws the Doctor a Stetson with a neat hole in it.**

 **"Ah, well, he wasn't a very good shot, then. Frost can do better than that." The Doctor comments.**

 **"He was aiming for the hat." Isaac and I say at the same time.**

 **"He shoots people's hats?" The Doctor asks.**

 **"It was a warning shot," Amy tells him.**

 **"Ah, no, yes. I see. Hmm." The Doctor lies.**

 **"What does he want? Has he issued some kind of demand?" Amy asks.**

 **"Says he wants us to give him the alien doctor," Isaac tells us.**

 **"But that's you. Why would he want to kill you? Unless he's met you." Angel jokes looking at the Doctor.**

 **"And how could he know that we'd be here? We didn't even know we'd be here." Rory argues.**

 **"We were aiming for Mexico. The Doctor was taking us to see the Day of the Dead Festival." Amy comments.**

 **"Mexico's two hundred miles due south," Isaac says.**

 **"Well, that's what happens when people get toast crumbs on the console. Anyway, I think it's about time I met him, don't you?" I ask him.**

 **"Who?" Isaac asks.**

 **"The chap outside said he could be the alien doctor, but you said he wasn't, so you already know who it is. Two alien doctors. The seem to be like buses. Resident eighty-one, I presume, so beloved by the townsfolk he warranted an alteration to the sign. Probably because he rigged up these electrics, and I'm guessing he's in here because if half the town suddenly wanted to throw me to my death, this is where I'd want to be." I reason.**

 **"I don't know what you." Isaac tries lying but the man in the cell throws back his blanket. He has a curved mark down the left side of his face.**

 **"Isaac, I think the time for subterfuge has passed. Good afternoon. My name is Kahler-Jex. I'm the doctor." He introduces himself.**

 **"The Kahler. I love the Kahler. They're one of the most ingenious races in the galaxy. Seriously, they could build a spaceship out of Tupperware and moss." The Doctor gleams in excitement.**

 **"All right. How did you get here?" Angel asks him.**

 **"My craft crashed about a mile or so out of town. I would have died if Isaac and the others hadn't pulled me from the wreckage." Jex informs us.**

 **"And you stayed, as their doctor." I smile at him.**

 **"On my world, I was a surgeon, so it seemed logical. And it gave me an opportunity to repay my debt to them." Jex tells us.**

 **"Listen to him. Talking like it was nothing. Tell them about the cholera." Isaac praises Jex.**

 **"Now, Isaac, I'm sure our guests are…" Jex tries changing the subject.**

 **"Two years after he arrived, there was an outbreak of cholera. Thanks to the doc here, not a single person died." Isaac beams and praises him.**

 **"A minor infection we'd found a treatment for centuries ago." Jex shrugs off.**

 **"No, no, what, what do you call them? The electrics?" Isaac asks talking about the lamp post outside.**

 **"Using my ship as a generator, I was able to rig up some rudimentary heating and lighting for the town," Jex tells us.**

 **"So why does the Gunslinger want you?" I ask him.**

 **"It don't matter," Isaac says.**

 **"I'm just saying if we knew that…" I try saying but Isaac interrupts me.**

 **"America's the land of second chances. We called this town Mercy for a reason. Others, some round here, don't feel that way." Isaac says.**

 **"Now, Isaac, we've discussed this," Jex tells him.**

 **"People whose lives you've saved are suddenly saying we should hand you over." Isaac cuts in.**

 **"They're scared, that's all. You can hardly blame them." Jex reasons.**

 **"Them being scared scares me. War only ended five years back. That old violence is still under the surface. We give up Doc Jex, then we hand the keys of the town over to chaos." Isaac says.**

 **"Did you try to repair your craft? Surely someone with your skills…" I try saying.**

 **"It really was very badly damaged." Jex cuts in.**

 **"We evacuate the town. Our ship's just over the hills, room for everyone. I'll pop out, bring it back here, Robert's your uncle." The Doctor says.**

 **"Really? Simple as that. No crazy schemes, no negotiations." Amy asks him.**

 **"I've matured. I'm twelve hundred years old now. Plus I don't want to miss The Archers." The Doctor says but I knew he had other reasons.**

 **"Oh, so you're not even a tiny bit curious?" Amy asks him.**

 **"Why would I be curious? It's a mysterious space cowboy assassin. Curious? Of course, I'm not curious." The Doctor lies.**

 **"Son? You've still got to get past the Gunslinger. How you going to do that?" Isaac asks and the Doctor puts on the Stetson.**

 **"With a little sleight of hand," I tell him and take the hat off walking out of the room with the Doctor and the others behind me.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Can I borrow your horse, please? It's official Marshal business." The Doctor asks the Preacher.**

 **"He's called Joshua. It's from the Bible. It means the Deliverer." He answers.**

 **"No, he isn't. I speak horse. He's called Susan, and he wants you to respect his life choices." I tell him and get on and the Doctor gets on behind me and we gallop out of town.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **"When this is all done, do you want us to take you home?" I ask him.**

 **"Thank you, but I've already given everything I have to the Kahler. My skills, energy, all that was good in me. Here, I could start afresh. I could remember myself and help people. That's all I ever wanted to do, end suffering." Jex lies.**

 **"Here," Amy says and she puts Isaac's coat over Jex's shoulders.**

 **"You're a mother, aren't you," Jex asks Amy.**

 **"How did you know?" Amy asks.**

 **"There's kindness in your eyes. And sadness, but a ferocity too." Jex tells her.**

 **"Life's not exactly straightforward." Amy answers.**

 **"It seldom is." Jex reasons.**

 **"And what about you? Are you a father?" I ask him.**

 **"Yes. In a way, I suppose I am." Jex answers.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **We gallop down the road when we slow up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Yes, I know we're in a hurry. I just want to check something out. Two ticks." I tell Susan, I dismount and the Doctor gets down as well.**

 **"There's something niggling me. Yes, yes, it could be important. Oi, don't swear." The Doctor says and he rummages in the dust and finds the shiny power cable that connects Jex's ship to the town. We ride on until we reach the source of the power covered in a tarpaulin. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Yes, I wear a Stetson now." The Doctor uncovers the gleaming white egg-shaped object that was Jex's ship.**

 **"Yes, a good point, Susan. Where is the damage?" I ask looking over the ship. The Doctor tries to get into Jex's ship. He uses his sonic screwdriver sets off an alarm then the hatch opens.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **We all turn as we hear an alarm, it seems to come from a fair distance away. "That's the alarm on my ship," Jex says.**

 **"Maybe the Doctor and Frost want to get it working again?" Amy asks.**

 **"But that wasn't the plan. They're not following the plan." Jex says.**

 **"Welcome to our world," I tell him.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **The Doctor drops straight down into the pilot seat as I pop my head in, the Doctor pulls me in onto his lap. "Security breach. You have ten seconds to enter the pass code." The computer reads and the hatch closes shut, the Doctor starts waving the sonic screwdriver around aimlessly. "Or this vehicle will self-destruct. Thank you for choosing Baraka's Security software. Incinerating intruders for three centuries." I lean down getting out the wires as I figure it is deadlocked and start sparking the wires trying to override the system. "Nine, eight, seven. Self-destruct overridden."**

 **"This is an awful lot of security for a titchy spacecraft." The Doctor comments.**

 **"Awaiting command." The computer reads.**

 **"Tell me everything you can about the Gunslinger." The Doctor asks.**

 **"File not found. Please choose from Technical Specifications, Flight Recorder, Personal Files, Maps, and Charts." The computer reads.**

 **"Personal files of Doctor Kahler-Jex." I tell it and a file comes up reading 'Experimental Cyborg Program Military Science Unit' with horrifying videos.**

 **"Names of deceased subjects can be found on the drop-down menu." Jex's voice reads and screams of the subjects come from the screen and text scrolls across the screen as we read.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **We enter the room to discover Jex pointing a revolver at our heads. "I'm sorry, Amy and Angel. They really should have followed the plan." Jex says, he didn't seem to be shaking, strange.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **The Doctor pops out of the spaceship but pops right back inside briefly then out again, I get out behind him and see that the gunslinger is here. "Don't shoot, don't shoot, don't shoot. I know who you are, and who Jex is, too." The Doctor says and the Gunslinger powers down his weapon.**

 **"Now, what we don't understand is why you haven't just walked into town and killed him," I ask him.**

 **"People will get in the way." The gunslinger answers.**

 **"You want justice, you deserve justice, but this isn't the way. We can put him on trial.." The Doctor tries reasoning.**

 **"When he starts killing your people, you can use your justice." The Gunslinger says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **"Isaac says he doesn't care about my past, but things may have been uncovered that even he might struggle to forgive, so it's best we beat a hasty retreat," Jex says still pointing the revolver at us.**

 **"We? We're coming with you?" I ask him.**

 **"It's unlikely the Gunslinger will shoot if I'm with you. As far as I can tell, he's programmed to take innocent lives only if absolutely necessary." Jex reasons.**

 **"Oh, well, colour me reassured." Amy snaps and Jex opens the door and gets a gun in the back of his neck.**

 **"Doc? What are you doing?" Isaac asks him.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **"No more warning shots. I'll kill the next person to step over that line. Make sure it's Jex." The Gunslinger says and walks away, I turn to look at the Doctor and walk towards Susan.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **"It was stupid of me, I realize that now. I just thought I'd put you all in enough danger. Perhaps if I left…" Jex tries saying, Mum and Dad enter the room.**

 **"He's lying. Every word, every thing he says, it's all lies. This man is a murderer." Dad says angrily.**

 **"I am a scientist," Jex argues.**

 **"Sit down. Sit down! Tell them what you are." Dad shouts, I jump and Mum walks over to me pulling me behind her in a protective stance.**

 **"What am I? A war hero." Jex reasons.**

 **"Okay, somebody want to tell me what is going on?" Isaac asks.**

 **"The Gunslinger is a Cyborg." Mum answers.**

 **"A what?" Isaac asks.**

 **"Half man, half machine. A weapon. Jex built it. He and his team took volunteers, told them they'd been selected for special training, then experimented on them, fused their bodies with weaponry, and programmed them to kill." Mum answers.**

 **"Okay. Why? Why would you do that, Doc?" Isaac asks Jex.**

 **"We'd been at war for nine years. A war that had already decimated half of our planet. Our task was to bring peace, and we did. We built an army that routed the enemy and ended the war in less than a week. Do you want me to repent, to beg forgiveness for saving millions of lives?" Jex asks.**

 **"And how many died screaming on the operating table before you had found your advantage?" The Doctor asks him getting right in Jex's face.**

 **"War is another world. You cannot apply the politics of peace to what I did. To what any of us did." Jex argues.**

 **"What happened then? How come you're here?" Rory asks.**

 **"When the war ended we had the Cyborgs decommissioned, but one of them must have got its circuitry damaged in battle. It went offline and began hunting down the team that created it until just two of us were left. We fled, and our ships crashed here." Jex says.**

 **"So, what do we do with Jex?" Rory asks.**

 **"What do we do with him?" Isaac repeats.**

 **"Yeah. I mean, he's a war criminal." Rory reasons.**

 **"No, he's the guy that saved the town from cholera, the guy that gave us heat and light," Isaac argues.**

 **"Look, Jex may be a criminal and yeah, kind of creepy.." I state looking at Mum trying to get past her but she just gave me the look and I backed down.**

 **"And still in the room." Jex jumps in.**

 **"But I think we should put aside what he did and find another solution." I finish.**

 **"Another solution? It's him or us." Rory says.**

 **"When did we start letting people get executed? Did I miss a memo? Doctor, tell him." Amy says.**

 **"Hmm? Yes. I don't know. Whatever Amy said." Dad says distractedly.**

 **"Looking at you, Doctor, is like looking into a mirror, almost. There's rage there, like me. Guilt, like me. Solitude. Everything but the nerve to do what needs to be done. Thank the gods my people weren't relying on you to save them." Jex says and I saw ice begin to form around Mum's hands and she leaps forward.**

 **"No. No, but these people are. Out! Out! Out!" Mum shouts practically dragging Jex out the room and Dad follows them outside but Rory stops Amy and me at the door.**

 **"Oh, you're really letting them do this?" Amy asks.**

 **"Save us all? Yeah, I really am." Rory says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **"No!" Jex shouts and I push Jex along the street for everyone to see as the Doctor trails behind me.**

 **"Go on." I raise my voice at him as the townsfolk follow us and I push Jex over the boundary. "Get over, and don't come back," I tell him and take out my blaster and point it at Jex as he tries to return.**

 **"You wouldn't." Jex states.**

 **"I would the Doctor I genuinely don't know," I tell him.**

 **"Doctor. Doctor stop her." Isaac says as he knows only the Doctor or Angel can get through to me now. Angel gets a gun and fires it into the air.**

 **"Let him come back, Mum," Angel says.**

 **"Or what? You won't shoot me, Angel." I tell her.**

 **"How do you know? Maybe I've changed. I mean, you've clearly been taking stupid lessons since I saw you last." Angel cries and the gun fires again. "I didn't mean to do that." She says and Isaac fires to get everyone's attention.**

 **"Everyone who isn't an American, drop your gun," Isaac says.**

 **"We can end this right now. We could save everyone right now." I reason.**

 **"This is not how we roll, and you know it. What happened to you, Mum? When did killing someone become an option?" Angel asks me.**

 **"Jex has to answer for his crimes," I tell her.**

 **"And what then? Are you going to hunt down everyone who's made a gun or a bullet or a bomb?" She asks me.**

 **"But they coming back, don't you see? Every time we negotiate, we try to understand. Well, not today. No. Today, I honour the victims first. His, the Master's, the Daleks, all the people who died because of our mercy!" I shout at her for the first time.**

 **"You see, this is what happens when you two travel alone for too long. Well, listen to me, Mum. We can't be like him. We have to be better than him." Angel tells me.**

 **"My Angel. Fine, fine. We think of something else. But frankly, I'm betting on the Gunslinger." I tell her and I give her my blaster and she puts it back in my bag.**

 **"Jex, move over the line. Now." The Doctor says but Jex turns around to see the Gunslinger right behind him.**

 **"Make peace with your gods." The Gunslinger tells him.**

 **"Kahler-Tek, isn't it? I remember all your names, even now. I'll never hurt anyone again. I'm even helping people here." Jex tells him.**

 **"Last chance. Make peace with your gods." The Gunslinger tells him.**

 **"No!" Isaac shouts as he pushes Jex out of the way and takes the Gunslinger's shot instead.**

 **"Isaac. Isaac. Isaac. It's okay, it's okay. We can get you to Jex's surgery. He can save you." The Doctor says trying to help but it was too late.**

 **"Listen to me. You've got to stay. You've got to look after everyone." Isaac tells him.**

 **"It won't come to that, Isaac." The Doctor says.**

 **"Protect Jex. Protect my town. You're both good men. You just forget it sometimes." Isaac says his last words and I stand next to the Doctor and he stands up and pins it on his jacket.**

 **"Take Jex to his cell. If anything happens to him, you'll have me to answer to." The Doctor says and Jex is escorted away. The Doctor turns to the Gunslinger. "This has gone on long enough."**

 **"You are right. You've got until noon tomorrow. Give him to me or I'll kill you all." The Gunslinger says and vanishes.**

 **"Oh, my god. You're the Marshal." I smile at him and hold out my hand to Angel, she rushes at me and hugs me tight.**

 **"Yeah. And you're the Deputies." The Doctor says to us.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **It was bight. Someone hammers on the door. "Come in." The Doctor says.**

 **"Marshal. Ma'ams. Fella. You need to come outside." The Preacher says.**

 **"Why, what's wrong?" I ask as we get up from our seats.**

 **"Just come outside. And you should put that on." He says pointing to the gun belt.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **We go outside to see the townsfolk have gathered. "What's going on?" The Doctor asks.**

 **"He in there? Leave the keys and take a walk. By the time you get back, this'll all be done." The kid tells us.**

 **"I promised Isaac I'd protect him." The Doctor argues.**

 **"Protecting him got Isaac dead. Tomorrow, it's going to be us all, dead." The Kid says.**

 **"We thought Isaac was right to fight, but it's different now. We've got to say, all right we lost, and give that thing what it wants." A man says.**

 **"What it wants is to kill our friend." The Barmaid says.**

 **"We don't got any ill feeling towards the Doc. We just thinking about our families. Hand him over and we all safe again." The Kid reasons.**

 **"You know we can't do that," I tell them.**

 **"We got us a problem." The kid says.**

 **"Please don't do this." The Doctor says.**

 **"Why, reckon you're quicker than me?" The kid asks as I put my hand close to the Doctor's gun.**

 **"Oh, certainly not, but this? Lynch mobs? A town turning against itself? This is everything Isaac didn't want." The Doctor says and the kid draws his gun and cocks it.**

 **"How old are you?" I ask him.**

 **"Nearly nineteen." He answers and I walk slowly towards him.**

 **"That's eighteen, then. Too young to have fought in the war, so I'm guessing you've never shot anyone before, have you?" I ask him.**

 **"First time for everything." He answers.**

 **"But that's how all this started. Jex turned someone into a weapon. Now that same story's going to make you a killer, too. Don't you see? Violence doesn't end violence, it extends it, and I don't think you want to do this. I don't think you want to become that man." The Doctor says.**

 **"There's kids here." He says.**

 **"I know, who I can save if you'll let me." The Doctor tells him.**

 **"He really worth the risk?" The Kid asks.**

 **"Don't know. But you are." I tell him and he lowers his gun and walks away making the crowd disperses.**

 **"Frightened people. Give me a Dalek any day." The Doctor jokes and I hit him over the head walking into the marshal's office with Angel in hand with Amy and Rory behind us. "What did I say?"**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **The Doctor removes the gun belt once he walks in. "Fresh coffee, Marshal. For what it's worth, I know you're going to save us. Isaac made you Marshal for a reason, and if you're good enough for him, you're good enough for me. Reckon you should know that." Abraham says.**

 **"Thank you." The Doctor says and Abraham continues to take his measurements.**

 **"Oi. Get out of it." I laugh and he leaves.**

 **"Let me guess. The good folk of Mercy wanted me to take a little stroll into the desert. You could turn a blind eye. No one would blame you. You'd be a hero." Jex says.**

 **"But I can't, can I. Because then Isaac's death would mean nothing. Just another casualty in your endless bloody war. Do you want me to hand you over? Is that what you want? Do you even know?" I ask him.**

 **"You think I'm unaffected by what I did? That I don't hear them screaming every time I close my eyes? It would be so much simpler if I was just one thing, wouldn't it? The mad scientist who made that killing machine, or the physician who's dedicated his life to serving this town. The fact that I'm both bewilders you." Jex says.**

 **"Oh, I know exactly what you are, and I see this reformation for what it really is. You committed an atrocity and chose this as your punishment. Don't get me wrong, good choice. Civilised hours, lots of adulation, nice weather, but, but justice doesn't work like that. You don't get to decide when and how your debt is paid." I tell him.**

 **"In my culture, we believe that when you die your spirit has to climb a mountain carrying the souls of everyone you wronged in your lifetime. Imagine the weight I will have to lift. The monsters I created, the people they killed. Isaac, he was my friend. Now his soul will be in my arms, too. Can you see now why I fear death? You want to hand me over. There's no shame in that. But you won't. We all carry our prisons with us. Mine is my past. Yours is your morality." Jex says.**

 **" We all carry our prisons with us. Ha!" The Doctor laugh. Oh god.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **It was getting close to high noon. Marshal Doctor is out on the street in front of the Bank. The townsfolk have gathered together to pray. "Help me. Help me to" The Preacher begins his prayer.**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **As we were inside the Marshal's office, Amy and Jex hear the whoosh of the Gunslinger dimension-shifting towards town. The clock strikes 12 as he would be stepping across the barrier. When it finishes striking, Dad brandishes the sonic screwdriver, disrupting his systems and ruining his aim. Several windows and the Bank clock suffer as Dad runs away.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Ready?" I ask as I unlock the cell.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **"Ready?" Rory asks and he and the kid have replicas of Jex's identifying mark on their faces. So do several other men. They run, confusing the Gunslinger.**

 **"Disengage. It's a trick." The Gunslinger mumbles, it's working.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **The Gunslinger hears something by the chapel and blasts his way in. People start screaming.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Jex hesitates at the sound. "Go! Just go! I can't save them while you're here." The Doctor tells him and Jex runs out of town and back to his little spaceship.**

 **"Deactivate automatic targeting. Switch to manual." The Gunslinger says and the Doctor hides around the corner of a building as I hide beside him, he thought it was clever to put Jex's mark on his face too.**

 **"Right," I say.**

 **"Where is he?" The Gunslinger asks.**

 **"He's gone," I answer.**

 **"Where? Answer me." The Gunslinger demands.**

 **"Away from here. Lookup. Any second now you'll see the vapour trail of his ship. This is their home, not the backdrop for your revenge. Lookup, go after him, take this battle away from.." I tell him.**

 **"Kahler-Tek." Jex voice is heard. "Kahler-Tek."**

 **"Jex. Coward," The Gunslinger shouts. "Where are you?"**

 **"I'm in my ship." Jex answers.**

 **"What are you doing? Just go!" The Doctor shouts.**

 **"Where are you from? Where on Kahler?" Jex asks.**

 **"Now? You're asking him this now?" I ask.**

 **"Gabriah." The Gunslinger answers.**

 **"I know it. It's beautiful there. When this is over, will you go back?" Jex asks.**

 **"How can I? I am a monster now." The Gunslinger answers.**

 **"So am I," Jex says.**

 **"Just go! Finish this!" The Doctor shouts.**

 **"I'll find you. If I have to tear this universe apart, I will find you." The Gunslinger promises.**

 **"I don't doubt that. You'll chase me to another planet And another race will be caught in the crossfire." Jex says.**

 **"Face me!" The Gunslinger shouts.**

 **"Countdown to self-destruct resumed." The computer reads.**

 **"Face me!" The Gunslinger shouts.**

 **"No. You've killed enough. I'm ending the war for you, too." Jex tells him.**

 **"Countdown to self-destruct...Resumed." The computer reads.**

 **"What's going on?" I ask.**

 **"Ten." The computer counts.**

 **"The countdown. What's going on? Jex!" The Doctor shouts.**

 **"Thank you, Doctor. I have to face the souls of those I've wronged." Jex says.**

 **"Five." The computer counts.**

 **"Perhaps they will be kind." Jex says and the computer finishes the countdown and a loud KaBOOM is heard and a black smoke rises above the rooftops. The Gunslinger bows his head.**

 **"He behaved with honour at the end. Maybe more than me." The Gunslinger says.**

 **"We could take you back to your world. You could help with the reconstruction." I tell him.**

 **"I will walk into the desert and self-destruct. I'm a creature of war. I have no role to play during peace." The Gunslinger says.**

 **"Except maybe to protect it," I tell him.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Later on, the Doctor runs out of the Marshal's Office. The TARDIS is parked in the middle of the street, I stand waiting out front for him. "Okay, so, our next trip. Oh! You know all the monkeys and dogs they sent into space in the fifties and sixties? You will never guess what really happened to them." The Doctor says.**

 **"Could we leave it a while? Our friends are going to start noticing that we're aging faster than them." Amy tells him.**

 **"Another time? No worry." I tell her and Amy waves farewell to the kid and the Preacher, then she and Rory go into the TARDIS. The Doctor and the kid do a mock quick draw, which the Doctor wins, then he goes inside, I look to see Angel starring out into nothing. I walk towards her hugging her shoulders. "It gets better from here." I tell her she says nothing just nods and we walk into the TARDIS and she dematerialise.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Heart, Comment, Follow**


	5. The Power of Three

**3RD POV:**

 **"Life with the Doctor, Frost, and Angel was like this," Amy says with flashes of all the fun and action they have. "Real life was like this." She says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **There are 59 messages on the telephone answerphone. Rory is putting clothes from a suitcase into the washing machine while Amy checks the fridge. "It's Lane's Opticians. Just reminding you your reading glasses are ready for collection. Bye!" The woman on the answering machine.**

 **"Milk two months out of date. Yogurt." Amy groans and she smells it and looks inside and drops it to the floor. "Eek! Don't ask."  
"We've run out of washing tablets," Rory says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"We have two lives. Real life and Doctor and Frost life. Except real life doesn't get much of a look-in." Rory says.  
"What do we do?" Amy asks him.  
"Choose?" Rory asks and the sound of the TARDIS materializing in the distance stops them.  
"Not today, though," Amy says.  
"Nah, not today." Rory agrees.  
"Every time we flew away with the Doctor, Frost, and Angel, we'd just become part of their life. But they never stood still long enough to become part of ours. Except once. The year of the slow invasion. The time the Doctor, Frost and Angel came to stay." Amy monologs. As Rory and Amy sleep, a black box appears downstairs and floats onto a shelf.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Rory and Amy wake up to their doorbell going off. They look out of their bedroom window. "Dad, it's half past six in the morning." Rory groans.  
"What are you doing lying around? Haven't you seen them?" Brian asks him and he holds out one of the boxes, and there are lots of them scattered around the street like three-inch square black hailstones.**

 **"What are they?" Rory asks.  
"Nobody knows. They're everywhere." Brian says.  
"Well, where have they come from? Wait." Rory says as he sees a man in a tweed jacket sitting on top of a child's frame examining a box while a woman ( frost_in_power_three/set?id=219954625) in a leather jacket standing next to a girl ( cgi/set?id=219955209) with a red hat on.  
"Doctor! Frost! Angel!" Amy shouts.  
"Invasion of the very small cubes. That's new." The Doctor says and it shows the BBC News channel provides information.  
"World leaders are appealing for calm." Matthew Amroliwala reports.  
"After the global appearance of millions of small cubes. Despite official warnings, people have been taking the cubes from the streets into offices and homes." Joanna Gosling reports.  
"What are they?" Matthew asks.  
"Where do they come from?" Joanna asks.  
"And why are they here?" Matthew asks.  
"Well, they're certainly not random space debris. They're too perfectly formed for that. Are they extraterrestrial in origin? Well, you'll have to ask a better man than me." Professor Brian Cox says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **"All absolutely identical. Not a single molecule's difference between them. No blemishes, imperfections, individualities." Dad informs.  
"What if they're bombs? Billions of tiny bombs? Or transport capsules maybe, with a mini robot inside. Or deadly hard drives. Or alien eggs? Or messages needing decoding. Or they're all parts of a bigger whole. Jigsaw puzzles that need fitting together." Brian freaks out.  
"Very thorough, Brian. Very, very thorough. Well done. Stay here. Watch these. Yell if anything happens." Mum tells him.  
"Doctor, Frost, is this an alien invasion? Because that's what it feels like." Amy asks.  
"There couldn't be life-forms in every cube, could there?" Rory asks.  
"I don't know. And I really don't like not knowing." Dad says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **We parked the TARDIS in the lounge. "Right, I need to use your kitchen as a lab. Cook up some cubes. See what happens." Dad tells them.  
"Right, I'm due at work," Rory says.  
"What? You've got a job?" I ask.  
"Of course I've got a job. What do you think we do when we're not with you?" Rory asks.  
"I imagined mostly kissing." Dad jokes.  
"I write travel articles for magazines and Rory heals the sick," Amy tells us.  
"My shift starts in an hour. You don't know where my scrubs are?" Rory asks.  
"In the lounge, where you left them," Amy tells him.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"All the Ponds, with their house and their jobs and their everyday lives. The journalist and the nurse. Long way from Leadworth." Dad comments as he uses his sonic on something putting it together.  
"We think it's been ten years. Not for you or Earth, but for us. Ten years older. Ten years of you, on and off." Amy says.  
"Look at you now. All grown up." Mum smiles at her and the front door smashes open.  
"Clear! Trap one, kitchen secured." A man shouts orders.  
"Trap three, back garden secured." Another man shouts. There was a squad of men in uniform making there way around the Pond house and Rory is marched into the room by gunpoint.**

 **"There are soldiers all over my house, and I'm in my pants." Rory comments.  
"My whole life I've dreamed of saying that, and I miss it by being someone else." Amy jokes and a woman enters the room.  
"All these muscles, and they still don't know how to knock. Sorry about the raucous entrance. Spike in Artron energy reading at this address. In the light of the last twenty-four hours, we had to check it out, and the dogs do love a run out. Hello. Kate Stewart, head of scientific research at UNIT. And with dress sense like that." She says and she holds out a scanner towards Mum, Dad and me. "You must be the Doctor, Frost and Angel. I hoped it would be you three."  
"Tell me, since when did science run the military, Kate?" Mum asks.  
"Since me. UNIT's been adapting. Well, I dragged them along, kicking and screaming, which made it sound like more fun than it actually was." Kate says.  
"What do we know about these cubes?" Dad asks.  
"Far less than we need to. We've been freighting them in from around the world for testing. So far, we've subjected them to temperatures of plus and minus two hundred Celsius, simulated a water depth of five miles, dropped one out of a helicopter at ten thousand feet and rolled our best tank over it. Always intact." Kate says.  
"That's impressive. I don't want them to be impressive. I want them vulnerable with a nice Achilles heel." Mum says.  
"We don't know how they got here, what they're made of, or why they're here," Kate tells us.  
"And all around the world, people are picking them up and taking them home," I comment.  
"Like iPads have dropped out of the sky. Taking them to work, taking pictures, making films, posting them on Flickr and YouTube. Within three hours, the cubes had a thousand separate Twitter accounts." Kate says.  
"Twitter?" Dad asks both Mum and I look at him. We knew.  
"I've recommended we treat this as a hostile incursion. Gather them all up and lock them in a secure facility. But that would take massive international agreement and cooperation." Kate says.  
"We need evidence. The cubes arrived in plain sight, in vast quantities, as the sun rose. So, what does that tell us?" Mum asks.  
"Maybe they wanted to be seen. Noticed." Amy says.  
"Or more than that, they want to be observed. So we observe them. Stay with them round the clock. Watch the cubes, day and night. Record absolutely everything about them. Team cube, in it together." Dad says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Four days. Nothing! Nothing! Not a single change in any cube anywhere in the world. Four days, and I am still in your lounge!" Dad practically shouts.  
"You were the one who wanted to observe them," Amy tells him.  
"Yes, well, I thought they'd do something, didn't I? Not just sit there while everyone eats endless cereal!" Dad says.  
"You said we had to be patient," Rory tells him.  
"Yes, you! You, not me! I hate being patient. Patience is for wimps. I can't live like this. Don't make me. I need to be busy." Dad says.  
"Fine! Be busy! We'll watch the cubes." Mum tells him as Dad creosotes the garden fence, plays a little football, mows the lawn and does something to their car.  
"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred. Amy!" Dad shouts as he kicks the football off the ground. He seems to have gotten bored again and started vacuums the house. "Four million nine hundred ninety-nine, five million." Then returns to the sofa with Mum lying on there, he hugged her from behind. "That's better. Nothing like a bit of activity to pass the time. How long was I gone?"  
"Er, about an hour," Rory tells him.  
"I can't do it. No." Dad says.  
"Where are you going?" Amy asks.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Brian, you're still here," Dad asks him.  
"You told me to watch the cubes." Brian answers.  
"Four days ago," Dad says.  
"Ah! Doesn't time fly when you're alone with your thoughts?" Brian says.  
"You can't just leave, Doctor," Rory says.  
"Yes, of course, I can. Quick jaunt, restore sanity. Ooo, hey, come if you like." Dad says as Mum and I walk into the TARDIS.  
"They can't just go off like that," Brian says.  
"Can't they? Can't you? That's how it goes, isn't it?" Dad asks.  
"I've got my job," Rory says.  
"Oh yes, Rory. The universe is awaiting, but you have a little job too." Dad says.  
"It's not little. It's important to me. Look, what you do isn't all there is." Rory argues.  
"I never said it was," Mum says.  
"All right. Fine. I'll be back soon. Monitor the cubes. Call me. I'll have the Tardis set to every Earth news feed" Dad says as we go off.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **3RD POV:**

 **"I'm so pleased for you two. It's about time you made an honest woman of her." Amy tells her friend/  
"Amy, about bridesmaids. You've missed quite a few things the last year or two." Laura says.  
"I'm so totally there. Whatever you need." Amy promises her.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Everyone here loves you. The nurses, the doctors. You're a life-saver, mate, literally." Ranjit praises.  
"Ah, well, thanks." Rory blushes.  
"But there are months when we don't see you. And we can't do without you. I want you to go full time." Ranjit says.  
"Full time? Blimey. Er." Rory tries saying something.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"I said yes. I committed." Rory tells Amy.  
"And I committed to being a bridesmaid. Months in advance. Like I know I'm going to be here." Amy tells him.  
"So the Doctor's God knows where the cubes aren't doing anything at all. Did real life just get started?" Rory asks.  
"I like it," Amy says.  
"So do I." Rory agrees.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Brian is keeping a video diary. "Brian's log, day sixty-seven."  
"You, er, you can't call it that. Brian's log?" Rory asks.  
"Brian's log, day sixty-seven. Cube was quiet all night, 0nce again. Cube was quiet all day, as per previously. No movement. No change in measurements. End of entry." Brian reports.  
"You stay up and watch it all the time," Rory says.  
"I film it while I'm asleep. When I wake up, I watch the footage on fast forward. I e-mail the result to UNIT. My middle name is diligence." Brian says.  
"Wow. I can't wait to see day sixty-eight." Rory jokes.  
"Don't mock my log. I'm doing what the Doctor asked." Brian tells him.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **The decorations are up and Noddy Holder is singing Merry Christmas Everybody. "That's it. Er, Mister Ryan, please." Rory says and a young man with his foot stuck in a toilet bowl. "Again?" Rory wheels him away. A young girl waiting her eyes flare blue, then so does the cube she is holding.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **An old man is lying on a bed, reading a paperback. A man enters wearing a mask and draws the curtain. "I'm fine. I've been done." Arnold tells him.  
"What seems to be the matter?" The Orderly asks.  
"I'm just waiting for a prescription," Arnold tells him.  
"Where does it hurt?" The Orderly asks and a second identical man enters.  
"I said I'm fine. Will you tell your colleague here that I. Stop!" Arnold shouts and pulls down the orderlies masks. They have snouts with grills rather than noses and mouths. The box by his bed glows red as he screams.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **In an office, the boxes are used to put post-it notes on, create targets for putting practice, and as paperweights.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **In the streets, there are piles of them by waste bins.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **The Williams are hosting a barbeque. Amy makes a telephone call. "Hey! Frost, it's me. Hello. So, the UN classified the cubes as provisionally safe, whatever that means, and Banksy and Damien Hirst put out statements saying the cubes are nothing to do with them. And the cubes, well, they're just here. Still. What's it been, nine months? People are just taking them for granted. Maybe we'll never know why they came. But anyway. I got to Laura's wedding. It was great. She's here tonight, being as it's our wedding anniversary. We thought you might have dropped by. I left you messages." Amy says into the phone and a man carries a large bouquet of flowers up behind Amy.  
"I know! Happy anniversary! Come with me. And bring your husband." The Doctor says and Amy turns around to see the Doctor, Frost, and Angel all standing there.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"26th of June, 1890. The recently opened Savoy Hotel. Dinner, bed, and breakfast for two. Bonjour, bonjour. Merci, Auguste. You'll be back before the party's over. They won't even notice you went. No complications, I promise." The Doctor tells them and Rory kisses the Doctor continental style.  
"Ooo!" Angel and Frost tease the Doctor.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **The couple are still dressed for 1890, and it is snowing. "Bit of a shock." The Doctor says.**

 **"Zygon ship under the Savoy, half the staff impostors. Still, it's all fixed now, eh?" Frost says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Gentlemen, open the doors!" Henry demands.  
"I thought we were going home?" Amy asks.  
"You can't miss a good wedding. Under the bed. Under the bed!" Angel shouts as they all hide under the big four-poster bed.  
"Shush!" The Doctor says.  
"It wasn't my fault." Amy defends herself.  
"It was totally your fault!" Rory tells her.  
"Somebody was talking, and I just said yes," Amy argues.  
"To wedding vows! You just married Henry VIII on our anniversary." Rory argues back as the monarch enters and The Doctor sneezes.  
"Sorry." He apologizes.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **They were at a party and Brian goes up to the Doctor, Frost, and Angel. "How long were they away?" Brian asks.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Brian." The Doctor lies.  
"Because they're wearing totally different clothes from earlier." Brian points out.  
"Seven weeks. We got side-tracked. A lot." Frost tells him.  
"What happened to the other people who travel with you?" Brian asks.  
"Some left ys. Some got left behind. And some, not many but, some died. Not them. Not them, Brian. Never them." Angel tells him.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Can we stay here, with you and Rory, for a bit. Keep an eye on the cubes. However long that takes." The Doctor asks.  
"I thought it would drive you mad," Amy asks.  
"No, no, no. I mean, I'll be better at it this time. I miss you." The Doctor says as he hugs Frost.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Brian's log, day three hundred and sixty-one. Eight fifty pm. No movement. And I am cream crackered." Brian reports and falls asleep.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"I sent you out to sell as many cubes as you could in twenty-four hours. And look at you, you've made a right hash of it, haven't you. Well, Craig, you're fired." Lord Sugar says on the TV as the Doctor, Frost, Angel, Amy and Rory sit eating fish fingers and custard.  
"If I had a restaurant, this'd be all I'd serve." The Doctor says.  
"Yeah, right. You running a restaurant." Amy laughs.  
"I've run restaurants. Who do you think invented the Yorkshire pudding?" The Doctor asks.  
"You didn't," Rory says.  
"Pudding, yet savory. Sound familiar?" Frost asks.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Something jolts Brian awake. It's the box moving. He dozes off again and reawakens when it starts to spin around. "Do it again," Brian tells it.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Good job, mister. Civilizations saved, surfaces wiped. What more could any woman ask for?" Amy asks.  
"Ha, ha." Rory laughs.  
"I mean it," Amy says.  
"Where's the Doctor and Frost?" Rory asks looking at Angel who was reading a book in the garden sitting on the grass.  
"On the Wii again. I'm going for a bath." Amy tells him and the cube on the work surface opens its lid and closes it again.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Oh, yes! Second set, Doctor! Ha ha! Oh, if Fred Perry could see me now, eh? He'd probably ask for his shorts back." The Doctor says looking at Frost.**

 **"I'm sure he would sweetie." Frost tells him.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Amy sees the cube in the bathroom glowing. She puts her hand on it and gets stabbed by the square of 25 short needles. "Ow!" Amy jolts back and the needles disappear back inside the cube then a heartbeat line appears through the middle of it.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Down in the kitchen, Rory spots the cube opening and closing. He tries to see what is inside it.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Third set decider, come on, then." The Doctor says and a cube flies around him and blocks his view. "Out of the way, dear, I'm trying to. Whatever you are, this planet, these people, are precious to me. And I will defend them to my last breath. Is that all you can do, hover? I had a metal dog could do that." The Doctor says gaining Frost's attention and she rushes onto her feet looking at the cube as it points a tube at the Doctor.  
"What's that?" Frost asks as the cube begins to fire, they dodge out of the way and a vase shatters. They escape after two more shots are fired, then the cube settles in front of the computer console and images begin to flicker across the screen very quickly.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **The Doctor looks in round the door. "Ooo, you really have woken up." The Doctor says.  
"Doctor? Hi. Er, the cube in there, it just opened." Rory says.  
"The cube upstairs just spiked me and took my pulse!" Amy shouts.  
"Ha! Really? Mine fired laser bolts and now it's surfing the net." Frost say as Brian and Angel enter.  
"You're never going to believe this. My cube just moved. It rattled." Brian tells them and Rory answers his mobile phone.  
"Hello?" He answers.  
"Rory, mate, I'm desperate for help. People are saying they've been attacked by the cubes. It's going to be a long night." Ranjit tells him.  
"Okay, I'm on my way." Rory tells him, he puts his phone away. "I have to get to work. They need all the help they can get."  
"Let me come, help out." Brian tells him.  
"Take your dad to work night, brilliant! Okay, are you going to be all right here?" Rory says.  
"Keep away from the cubes." Amy tells him.  
"Right." Rory says as he and Brian leave and the Doctor looks at his psychic paper.**

 **"What are you grinning about?" Amy asks.  
"We're wanted at the Tower of London." Frost tells her.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **They arrive at the tower by car, they get out to see Kate. "Every cube across the whole world activated at the same moment." She says.  
"Now we're in business. You sent me a message to my psychic paper. You know what? I'm almost impressed." The Doctor says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Secret base beneath the Tower. Hope we're not here because we know too much." Amy jokes.  
"Yes, I've got officers trained in beheading. Also ravens of death." Kate says deadpanned.  
"I like her." Amy smiles as they enter an area with lots of individual armoured cubicles, each containing a cube.  
"There are fifty being monitored, and more coming in all the time. I don't know how useful it is. Every cube is behaving individually. There's no meaningful pattern. Some respond to proximity. Some create mood swings." Kate tells them and Amy touches one cubicle and the cube produces a flames. In another, a woman weeps.  
"Er, what's this one?" Amy asks.  
"Try the door." Kate tells her and Amy opens the door and the Birdie Song starts playing. "On a loop!" She shouts and Amy shuts the door again quickly. "This is the latest."  
"Oh dear. Systems breach at the Pentagon, China, every African nation, the Middle East." Frost says.  
"I've got government's screaming for explanations and no idea what to tell them. I'm lost, Doctor, Frost. We all are." Kate tells them.  
"Don't despair, Kate. Your dad never did. Kate Stewart, heading up UNIT, changing the way they work. How could you not be? Why did you drop Lethbridge?" Frost asks.  
"I didn't want any favours. Though he guided me, even to the end. Science leads, he always told me. Said he'd learned that from an old friend." Kate says,  
"We don't let him down. We don't let this planet down." Frost says.  
"They've stopped. The cubes, across the world, they just shut down." A researcher tells them.  
"Active for forty seven minutes, and then they just die?" Kate says wondering what this could mean.  
"Not dead. Dormant, maybe." The Doctor says.  
"Then why shut down?" Amy asks.  
"I don't know. I don't know. I need to think. I need some air. Who has an underground base? Terrible ventilation." The Doctor says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"The moment they arrived, I should have made sure they were collected and burned. That is what I should have done." The Doctor says.  
"How? Nobody would have listened." Amy tells him.  
"You're thinking of stopping, aren't you? You and Rory." Frost asks her.  
"No. I mean, we haven't made a decision." Amy answers.  
"But you're considering it." Angel says looking concerned.  
"Maybe. I don't know. We don't know. Well, our lives have changed so much. But there was a time, there were years, when I couldn't live without you. When just the whole everyday thing would drive me crazy. But since you dropped us back here, since you gave us this house, you know, we've built a life. I don't know if I can have both." Amy tells them.  
"Why?" The Doctor asks.  
"Because they pull at each other. Because they pull at me, and because the travelling is starting to feel like running away." Amy says.  
"That's not what it is." The Doctor tells her.  
"Oh, come on. Look at you, four days in a lounge and you go crazy." Amy says.  
"I'm not running away. But this is one corner of one country in one continent on one planet that's a corner of a galaxy that's a corner of a universe that is forever growing and shrinking and creating and destroying and never remaining the same for a single millisecond. And there is so much, so much to see, Amy. Because it goes so fast. I'm not running away from things, I am running to them before they flare and fade forever. And it's all right. Our lives won't run the same. They can't. One day, soon maybe, you'll stop. I've known for a while." The Doctor tells her.  
"Then why do you keep coming back for us?" Amy asks.  
"Because you were the first. The first face this face saw. And you're seared onto my hearts, Amelia Pond. You always will be. I'm running to you, and Rory, before you fade from me." The Doctor tells her, Frost and Angel pull him into a hug.  
"Don't be nice to me. I don't want you to be nice to me." Amy tells him.  
"Yeah, you do, Pond, and you always get what you want. They got what they wanted." Frost says.  
"What? Who did?" Amy asks.  
"The cubes. That's why they stopped. Come on." Frost says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Kate? Before they shut down, they scanned everything, from your medical limits to your military response patterns. They made a complete assessment of Planet Earth and its inhabitants. That's what the surge of activity was." Frost tells her and the power cuts off. "Problem with the power?"  
"Not possible. We've got backups." Kate says.  
"Hmm." The Doctor hums.  
"Doctor? Look." Amy asks.  
"What?" The Doctor asks.  
"Why do they all say seven?" Kate asks and every cube is showing the same number.  
"Seven. Seven, what's important about seven? Seven wonders of the world, seven streams of the River Ota, seven sides of a cube." Frost lists off.  
"A cube has six sides." Amy argues.  
"Not if you count the inside." Frost says and it goes down to six.  
"It has to be a countdown." The Doctor says.  
"Not in minutes." Kate says.  
"Why would it be minutes? Kate, we have to get humanity away from those cubes. God knows what they'll do if they hit zero. Get the information out any way you can. News channels, websites, radio, text messages. People have to know that the cubes are dangerous." Frost says.  
"Okay, but why is this starting now? I mean, the cubes arrived months ago. Why wait this long?" Amy asks.  
"Because they're clever. Allow people enough time to collect them, take them into their homes, their lives. Humans, the great early adopters. And then, wham! Profile every inch of Earth's existence." The Doctor says.  
"Discover how best to attack us." Kate says.  
"Get that information out any way you can. Go!" The Doctor says.  
"Right." Kate says and the computers are still working.  
"Every cube was activated. There must be signals, energy fluctuations on a colossal scale, there must be some trace. There cannot be. We need to think of all the variables, all the possibilities, okay? Go, go, go, go, go!" Frost shouts.  
"This is a national security alert. The Government advises that members of the public dispose of all cubes. If there are cubes inside your house, remove them immediately." Matthew says and the number drops from five to four.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"We've got them out of the building. Away from here, as far as you can, and get back here before it hits zero. Dad, could you go and get me a box of tape for dressings? It's just the cupboard round the corner." Rory tells him.  
"Yes, boss." Brian says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Brian is nearly knocked over by the twin orderlies pushing a trolley down the hallway. "Sorry. Er, excuse me? I'm looking for the supplies cupboard. I said, I'm looking for the supplies cupboard." Brian says and the orderlies turn and advance towards Brian and the countdown goes down to THREE.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Have you seen my dad?" Rory asks.  
"No, sorry." The nurse answers.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Rory sees the orderlies at the far end, with Brian on the trolley. "Hey. Dad! Hey! Hey!" Rory shouts and the orderlies run into a goods lift with Do Not Use tape all over it. Rory presses the button, the doors open again but it is empty. He goes in and tries the floor buttons. The doors close. Rory touches the wall opposite and it wibbles. He walks through and onto a spaceship in geosyncronous orbit above an Earth surrounded by clouds.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Doctor, please. You don't have to do this." Amy says.  
"She's right. You don't have to be in there. We can do this remotely." Kate tells him.  
"Remotely isn't my style. See you after." The Doctor says and he enters a cubicle as the number on the cube changes to two. Then it goes to one rather quickly, and finally zero. Then it switches off and opens its lid. "Geronimo."  
"What's happening?" Kate asks.  
"Well? What's in there?" Amy asks.  
"There is nothing in here." The Doctor says.  
"Er, well, that's good. It's not, it's not bombs, it's not aliens." Angel says.  
"Why? Why is there nothing inside? Why? It doesn't make any sense." The Doctor says and comes out of the cubicle and goes to the bespectacled Researcher.  
"Glasses, is it the same? Is it the same all around the world?" Frost asks.**

 **"They're empty. We're safe, right?" Kate asks.  
"Ah, no, no, no, we are very far from safe. All along, every action has been deliberate. Why draw attention to the cubes if they don't contain anything?" The Doctor asks.  
"Doctor, look." Amy says and on the monitors, people are clutching at their chests in pain as they walk near cubes on the ground.  
"They're CCTV feeds from across the world. They're showing the same." A researcher announces.  
"People are dying." Kate says.  
"What? They can't be dying. How? How are they dying?" Frost asks.  
"I want information on how people are being affected." Kate demands.  
"The cubes brought people close together. They opened and then argh!" The Doctors says as he clutches his chest, Angel and Frost rush to his side.  
"Dad, what's the matter?" Angel asks.  
"Argh. Ah, I don't know!" The Doctor shouts.  
"Hospitals are logging a global surge in heart failures. Cardiac arrests." A researcher announces.  
"That's it. Oh! Oh! Oh!" The Doctor shouts.**

 **"Only one heart. Other one's not working." Frost says.  
"Okay, I'm going to get you to the hospital!" Angel tells him.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no. Just a short circuit. Turn around, turn around. Tell me, show me. Ten seconds after the cubes opened, show me the patterns in their electrical currents." The Doctor says and a heartbeat sounds. "See?"  
"No!" Kate shouts.  
"Yes, the power cut. They zapped the power and then argh! They're signal boxes. People leaning in, wham. Pure electrical surge out of the cube targeted at the nearest human heart. The heart, an organ powered by electrical currents, short-circuited. How to destroy a human? Go for the heart." Frost says.**

 **"Ow. Crikey Moses." The Doctor says.  
"Doctor, the scan you set running. The transmitter locations. It's found them." Kate says.  
"And look at them all, pulsing bold as brass. Seven of them, all across the world. Ow! Seven stations, seven minutes. Why is that important? Argh! Ow, ow. How do you people manage? One heart, it is pitiful. A wormhole, bridging two dimensions. Seven of them hitched onto this planet, but where's the closest one? Glasses, zoom in." The Doctor groans.  
"It's the hospital where Rory works." Amy points out.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Rory spots his father amongst the people lying on slabs here. "Dad. Dad!" Rory shouts and the alien orderlies are there. "Just get away from him." The orderlies draw hypodermics and advance.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"How many deaths have been recorded?" Frost asks.  
"We don't know. We think it could be a third of the population." Kate answers.  
"Kate, I have to find the wormhole, but the attacks could still happen. Tell the world. Tell them how to deal with this. The world needs your leadership right now." Frost tells her.  
"I'll do my best." Kate says.  
"Of course you will. Good luck, Kate." Frost says.**

 **"Argh! Argh!" The Doctor groans in pain.  
"Okay, how long are you going to last with only one heart?" Amy asks.  
"Not much longer. We need to locate the wormhole portal." Frost tells her and uses her sonic screwdriver.  
"Hello. Hello!" The Doctor shouts and he finds the little girl. "You are giving off some very strange signals." And the girl's face glows blue.  
"Oh, my God." Amy says.  
"Outlier droid, monitoring everything. If I shut her down, I can." Frost says and walk towards her but stops as the Doctor staggers again.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Ah. It's alright, it's alright. I can't, Frost. I can't do it. I need both hearts!" The Doctor shouts as she grabs a portable defibrillator.  
"All right. Desperate measures." Frost tells him.  
"What? No. No, no, no. That won't work. I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor argues.  
"All right, clear!" Frost shouts.  
"Whoo! Ooo. Ooo! Welcome back, lefty! Whoa-ho! Two hearts! Woo! Back in the game. Ah. Never do that to me again." The Doctor cheers and a lift bell dings.  
"Ah, portal to another dimension in a goods lift?" Amy asks.  
"The energy signals converge here. Does seem a bit cramped, though." The Doctor says and they find the wibbly wall.  
"Through the looking glass, Amelia?" Frost asks.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Where are we?" Amy asks.  
"We're in orbit. One dimension to the left." Frost answers.  
"Rory!" Amy shouts as he's laid out on a slab next to Brian. The Doctor produces a small vial.  
"Ah. Soborian smelling salts. Outlawed in seven galaxies." The Doctor says as Amy waves it under Rory's nose and he sits up quickly. Someone shoots at them. "Whoa! Whoa! What kind of a welcome do you call that? Get them out of here. You too. Now!" He shouts as they dodge and run.  
"What are you going to do?" Amy asks.  
"Absolutely no idea. Get him to the portal." Angel tells her and Brian wakes as soon as they move his trolley as the alien shoot at them again.**

 **"Whoa!" The Doctor screams.  
"So many of them crawling the planet, seeping into every corner." Shakri says and Amy, Rory and Brian leave. The alien vanishes then reappears in front of a bank of monitors.  
"It's not possible. I thought the Shakri were a myth. A myth to keep the young of Gallifrey in their place. Frost did you know about this?" The Doctor asks and looks at Frost, she just shrugges.  
"The Shakri exist in all of time, and none. We travel alone and together. The Seven." Shakri tells them..  
"The Shakri craft, connected to Earth, through seven portals and seven minutes. Ah, but why?" Frost asks.  
"Serving the word of the Tally." Shakri says.  
"Why the cubes? Why Earth?" The Doctor asks.  
"Not Earth, humanity. The Shakri will halt the human plague before the spread." Shakri tells them.  
"Erase humanity before it colonises space. We thought the cubes were an invasion. The start of war." Frost says.  
"The human contagion only must be eliminated." Shakri tells them and Rory and Amy return.  
"Who are you calling a contagion?" Amy asks.  
"Oi! Didn't I tell you two to go?" Angel asks them.  
"You should have learned by now." Rory says.  
"Yeah, and what is this Tally anyway?" Amy asks.  
"Some people call it Judgment Day, or the Reckoning." Frost tells them.  
"Don't you know?" Amy asks.  
"I've never wanted to find out." Frost answers.  
"Before the Closure, there is the Tally. The Shakri serves the Tally." Shakri tells them.  
"The pest controllers of the universe, that's how the tales went, isn't it?" Frost asks.  
"Wow. That's some seriously weird bedtime story." Amy comments.  
"You can talk. Wolf in your grandmother's nightdress? So, here you are, depositing slug pellets all over the Earth, made attractive so humans will collect them, hoping to find something beautiful inside. Because that's what they are. Not pests or plague, creatures of hope, forever building and reaching. Making mistakes, of course, every life form does. But, but they learn. And they strive for greater, and they achieve it. You want a tally. Put their achievements against their failings through the whole of time, I will back humanity against the Shakri every time." Frost tells Shakri.  
"The Tally must be met. The second wave will be released." Shakri tells her.  
"What does that mean?" Amy asks.  
"It's going to release more cubes to kill more people." The Doctor answers.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Tell the Secretary General it's not just hospitals and equipment, it's people. Our best hope now is each other." Kate orders.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"The human plague breeding and fighting. And when cornered, their rage to destroy. You're too late, Doctor, Frost. The Tally shall be met." Shakri says and vanishes.  
"He's gone?" Amy asks.  
"He was never really here. Just the ship's automated interface, like a talking propaganda poster. I can stop the second wave. I can disconnect all the Shakri craft from their portals, leave them drifting in the darkspace. Ah, but all those people who were near the cubes, so many of them will have died." Frost says.  
"Frost restarted one of your hearts." Amy points out.  
"You'd need mass defibrillation." Rory comments.  
"Of course. Ah, beautiful. But, Ponds, Ponds. We are going to go one better than that. The Shakri used the cubes to turn people's hearts off. Bingo! We're going to use them to turn them back on again." The Doctor praises.  
"Will that work?" Amy asks.  
"Well, creatures of hope. Has to." The Doctor says as he finishes sonicking the alien computer. "Thirty seconds. Don't let me down, cubes, you're working for me now. Oh dear. All these cubes. There's going to be a terrible wave of energy ricocheting around here any second. Run." He shouts.  
"I'm going to miss this." Rory comments and the spaceship goes KaBOOM! The Doctor, Frost, Angel, Amy and Rory land in the corridor. All around the world, people start to get up off the ground.  
"Emergency hospitals and field units are working at full capacity around the world, as millions of survivors of cardiac arrests are nursed back to health after an unprecedented night across the globe." Matthew reports.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"You, er, you really are as remarkable as Dad said." Kate smiles in thanks and kisses the Doctor on the cheek and hugs both Angel and Frost. "Thank you."  
"My! A kiss from a Lethbridge Stewart. That is new. Oh dear, I'm late for dinner." The Doctor says and they salute Kate before getting into the UNIT Range Rover.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **They all sit down for a family meal, Chinese with chopsticks. "Dear me. I'd better get going. Things to do, worlds to save, swings to swing on. Look, I know, you both have lives here. Beautiful, messy lives. That is what makes you so fabulously human. You don't want to give them up. I understand." The Doctor says.  
"Actually, it's you they can't give up, Doctor. And I don't think they should. Go with him. Go save every world you can find. Who else has that chance? Life will still be here." Brian tells him.  
"You could come, Brian." The Doctor tells him.  
"Somebody's got to water the plants. Just bring them back safe." Brian tells him.  
"So that was the year of the slow invasion, when the Earth got cubed, and the Doctor came to stay. It was also when we realised something the Shakri never understood. What cubed actually means. The power of three." Amy says.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _ **Heart, Comment, Follow**_


	6. Angel In Love

**Angel's POV:**

 **I jump down some steps getting onto the main road. I was in New York on my own, well not exactly as Reaper and River were here too, I was here to visit the happy couple. I was staying with them as they were waiting for Mum and Dad to come to them, apparently, that was gonna happen.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **I walk towards my apartment building to see police outside, hope it's not me there looking for, but luck would have it once they saw me walking towards me a hard look crosses their faces. I walk towards them hoping for the best. "How can I help you, fine gentlemen?" I ask them.**

 **"We're here to talk to you about a case we're working." The policeman tells me.**

 **"And that would be?" I ask.**

 **"About the missing children who all suddenly come back." A detective says I turn to him as he comes out of the building walking towards me and the two policemen.**

 **"I have no idea what you're on about," I tell him trying to walk past him.**

 **"Well they gave us all a description of the same person and that was you." The detective informs me.**

 **"It could be someone else, I have just one of those faces," I say. "I have things to do that are very important."**

 **"I think not, you're coming with us to the station." The detective tells me.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **I was sitting down in the interrogation room, I'd gotten my one phone call which was to Reaper as my parent apparently won't answer the phone, yet they live in a phone box. The detective enters the room and sits across from me. "Your name is Angel Smith and you're 24 years old and live alone but your brother Robert Smith and his wife Melody Smith live in the city. But you just pop out of nowhere." The detective reads off the file in hand.**

 **"Nice to know but you forgot to say who you are," I tell him.**

 **"Sorry, I'm Detective Spencer." He introduces himself.**

 **"Okay, so you think I what exactly?" I ask him.**

 **"The kids all say you saved them nothing else apart from some strange looking people." Detective Spencer tells me.**

 **"So can I go now?" I ask him.**

 **"You can go once you tell me your side of the story." Detective Spencer says.**

 **"I have no side of the story as I wasn't there." I lie.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **I was finally leaving, I walk out of the police station with Reaper next to me. "So you got caught, mum won't be too happy about that." Reaper comments.**

 **"Bite me, I was saving lives Daddy will be happy with me," I tell him.**

 **"Such a Daddy's girl." Reaper grumbles.**

 **"Such a Mummy's boy," I smirk and see River up the street. "How's my favorite time traveler?" I ask her.**

 **"I'm amazing." She answers. We walk off down the street as Reaper and River holding hands, I look with sadness.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **I sit in my apartment reading a book from Mum's collection. The doorbell rings and I set my book down on my coffee table and walk towards my door, I open it to see Detective Spencer. "Here to arrest me again?" I ask him.**

 **"I took you in for questioning hardly arresting now was it." Detective Spencer jokes. He really is cute.**

 **"What can I do for you?" I ask.**

 **"I was wondering if you were busy?" He asks.**

 **"I was just reading a book, so no, why?" I ask.**

 **"I thought you were very beautiful and I couldn't concentrate in interrogation so now you're not a suspect would you like to go out to dinner with me?" He asks me on a date.**

 **"I'd love to," I answer. I take my coat from the hanger and close my door.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Heart, Comment, Follow**


	7. Angels In Manhattan

**3RD POV:**

 **Someone is using a proper old-fashioned manual typewriter. "New York. The city of a million stories. Half of them are true. The other half just haven't happened yet. Statues, the man said. Living statues that moved in the dark." Garner monologues.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **On the ground floor of a rich man's home. "So, will you take the case, Mister Garner?" Grayle asks.**

 **"Sure. Why not?" Garner says.**

 **"Because you don't believe me." Grayle tells him.**

 **"For twenty-five dollars a day plus expenses, I'll believe any damn thing you like," Garner tells him.**

 **"But you don't believe that statues can move. And you're right, Mister Garner. They can't. Of course they can't. When you're looking." Grayles tells him and across the street, in the rain, is a statue of a woman and child.**

 **"Goodnight, Mister Grayle." Garner says and leaves. Grayle looks out of the window again, and the woman has vanished from the plinth across the road. "The address Grayle gave me was an apartment block near Battery Park. He said it was where the statues lived. I asked him why he didn't go look himself. He didn't answer. Grayle was the scariest guy I knew. If something scared him, I kinda wanted to shake its hand." He monologues.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **The building is smothered in statuary, including a Weeping Angel. A little girl looking out of a window covers her eyes, then peeks out and covers them again. The doors open for Garner and he goes inside. The Weeping Angel has removed her hands and is snarling. "Hello? Hello?" He calls out. The lift comes down for him. He steps inside and it goes up. The Angel is in the foyer. "What the?" Garner leaves the lift and goes along the red-carpeted corridor to 702, which has the nameplate S Garner. The door is unlocked and he goes inside. "Hello? Anyone home?" His hat and coat are hanging on the rack, and his PI's id is in the wallet. Older and more dog-eared, but the same one. Then he hears someone grunting. "Hello?" He looks at the old man in the bedroom. "Who are you?" He asks.**

 **"They're coming for you. They're going to send you back." His older self tells him.**

 **"Who's coming? Back where?" Garner asks him.**

 **"In time. Back in time. I'm you. I'm you." Older him tells him. Garner leaves the apartment but is trapped between two Angels. There are more on the stairs below, so he runs to the roof. A giant snarling face is right behind him. Lady Liberty.**

 **"You gotta be kiddin' me." He says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **"Whoa, I'm an alien. I'm a legal alien. I'm an Englishman in New York." Sting Sings as we were Picnicking near the Duck Pond.**

 **"New York growled at my window, but I was ready for it. My stocking seams were straight, my lipstick was combat ready, and I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at twenty feet." The Doctor reads aloud.**

 **"Doctor, you're doing it again." Amy tells him.**

 **"I'm reading to Frost!" The Doctor whines.**

 **"Aloud. Please could you not?" Amy asks him seeming to have missed the face he was reading to me ( cgi/set?id=220008393) not Angel as she was away visiting Reaper.**

 **"There's something different about you, isn't there?" I ask her.**

 **"What's the book?" Rory asks.**

 **"Melody Smith. She's a private detective in old town New York." The Doctor answers.**

 **"She's got ice in her heart and a kiss on her lips, and a vulnerable side she keeps well hidden." Amy quotes.**

 **"Oh, you've read it?" I ask.**

 **"He read it. Aloud. And then went yowzah!" Amy says.**

 **"Only you could fancy someone in a book." Rory comments.**

 **"I do not fancy her, I have Frost. I'm just reading it. I just like the cover. Reminds me of Frost." The Doctor says.**

 **"Ooo, can we see the cover?" I ask.**

 **"No, no, I'm busy. It's your hair! Is it your hair?" The Doctor asks changing the subject.**

 **"Oh, shut up. It's the glasses. I'm wearing reading glasses now, on my nose, see? There you go." Amy tells him.**

 **"I don't like them. They make your eyes look all liney. No, actually, sorry. They're fine. Carry on." The Doctor says.**

 **"Okay, I'm going to go and get us some more coffee. Who wants more coffee? Me too. I'll go!" Rory says quickly.**

 **"Rory, do I have noticeable lines on my eyes now?" Amy asks him.**

 **"Yes." The Doctor answers.**

 **"No." Rory answers.**

 **"You didn't look." Amy warns him.**

 **"I noticed them earlier. Didn't notice them. I specifically remember not noticing them." Rory tries saying.**

 **"You walk among fire pits, Centurion," Amy tells him.**

 **"Do I have to come over there?" Rory asks.**

 **"You can if you like." Amy flirts.**

 **"Well, we have company." Rory reminds her looking at both me and the Doctor.**

 **"I'll get a babysitter." Amy jokes as they kiss.**

 **"Oh, do you know, it is so humiliating when you do that." I joke and I wrap my arms around the Doctor's waist.**

 **"Coffee?" Rory asks.**

 **"Coffee." Amy agrees.**

 **"Can I have a go?" The Doctor asks taking Amy's reading glasses. "Oh, actually, that is much better. That is exciting."**

 **"Read to me," Amy asks him.**

 **"I thought you didn't like my reading aloud." The Doctor tells her.**

 **"Shut up, and read me a story. Just don't go yowzah." Amy tells him and the Doctor chuckles and tears out the last page of his book like always.**

 **"Why did you do that?" Amy asks.**

 **"He always rip out the last page of a book. Then it doesn't have to end. He hates endings." I tell her as he puts the page in the picnic basket.**

 **"As I crossed the street, I saw the thin guy, but he didn't see me. I guess that's how it began." The Doctor reads. "I followed the skinny guy for two more blocks before he turned and I could ask exactly what he was doing here. He looked a little scared, so I gave him my best smile and my bluest eyes." Amy is playing Pooh sticks off the bridge.**

 **"Beware the yowzah. Do not, at this point, yowz. Doctor? What did the skinny guy say?" Amy asks.**

 **"He said, 'I just went to get coffees for the Doctor, Frost, and Amy. Hello, River, Reaper and Angel.'" The Doctor reads.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **"Hello, Dad." River smirks next to us.**

 **"Where am I? How the hell did I get here?" Rory asks.**

 **"I haven't the faintest idea, but you'll probably want to put your hands up," I tell him as a man behind him is pointing a gun straight at him. Rory puts his hands up. A big black man walks up behind us. ( cgi/set?id=220008987) ( cgi/set?id=220009479)**

 **"Melody Smith, Robert Smith and Angel Smith?" He asks.**

 **"You're Melody?" Rory asks as a limousine pulls up.**

 **"Get in." He orders us.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **We race into the TARDIS. "What's River, Reaper and Angel doing in a book? What's Rory doing in a book?" Amy asks.**

 **"He went to get coffee. Pay attention." The Doctor tells her.**

 **"He went to get coffee and turned up in a book. How does that work?" Amy asks.**

 **"I don't know. We're in New York!" The Doctor tells her as if that was the answer.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **"What is going on?" Rory asks as we ride off in the limo.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **We race into the TARDIS. "What's River, Reaper and Angel doing in a book? What's Rory doing in a book?" Amy asks.**

 **"He went to get coffee. Pay attention." The Doctor tells her.**

 **"He went to get coffee and turned up in a book. How does that work?" Amy asks.**

 **"I don't know. We're in New York!" The Doctor tells her as if that was the answer.**

 **"Where did you get this book?" Amy asks.**

 **"It was in my jacket." The Doctor answers.**

 **"How did it get there?" Amy asks.**

 **"How does anything get there. I've given up asking. Date, date. Does she mention a date? When is this happening?" I ask her.**

 **"Yes, hang on. Oh, April 3rd, 1938." Amy tells me.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **"You didn't come here in the Tardis, obviously." I tell him.**

 **"Why?" Rory asks.**

 **"Mum and Dad couldn't have," Reaper tells him.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **"Couldn't have? What does she mean? Couldn't have?" I ask.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **We pass Grand Central Station. "This city's full of time distortions. It'd be impossible to land the Tardis here. Like trying to land a plane in a blizzard. Even I couldn't do it." River tells him.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **"Even who couldn't do it?" I ask.**

 **"Don't you two fall out, she's only in a book." Amy tells me.**

 **"1938. Easy one." The Doctor says and the TARDIS starts freaking out with flashes and sparks coming from the console with the scanner reporting Temporal Distortions Detected, then No Signal.**

 **"What was that?" Amy asks.**

 **"1938. We just bounced off it." I tell her.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **"So how did you get here?" Rory asks.**

 **"Vortex manipulator. Less bulky than a TARDIS. A motorbike through traffic. You?" Reaper asks him showing their wrists where they were. "Angel's been staying here a little longer." I glare at him, he knew why.**

 **"I'm not sure." Rory answers.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **We land so the Doctor can put out the fires in the TARDIS. Nice view overlooking Manhattan. "The Weeping Angels?" Amy asks.**

 **"It makes sense." I tell her.**

 **"It makes what?" Amy asks.**

 **"That's what happened to Rory. That's what the Angels do. It's their preferred form of attack. They zap you back in time, let you live to death." The Doctor tells her.**

 **"Well, we've got a time machine. We can just go and get him." Amy says.**

 **"Well, tried that, if you've noticed, and we are back where we started in 2012." I tell her.**

 **"We didn't start in a graveyard. What are we doing here?" Amy asks.**

 **"Don't know. Probably causally linked somehow. Doesn't matter. Extractor fans on!" I shout into the TARDIS.**

 **"Well, we're going to get there somehow. We're in the rest of the book." Amy tells us.**

 **"Doing what?" I ask her.**

 **"Page 43, you're going to break something." Amy tells us.**

 **"I'm what?" The Doctor asks.**

 **"'Why do you have to break mine', I asked the Doctor. He frowned and said, 'Because Amy read it in a book and now I have no choice.'" Amy reads.**

 **"Stop! No! No! Stop! You can't read ahead. You mustn't. And you can't do that." I tell her.**

 **"But we've already been reading it." Amy argues.**

 **"Just the stuff that's happening now, in parallel with us. That's as far as we go." The Doctor tells her.**

 **"But it could help us find Rory." Amy argues.**

 **"And if you read ahead and find that Rory dies? This isn't any old future, Amy, it's ours. Once we know what's coming, it's fixed. I'm going to break something, because you told me that I'm going to do it. No choice now." The Doctor tells her.**

 **"Time can be rewritten." Amy argues.**

 **"Not once you've read it. Once we know what's coming, it's written in stone." I tell her.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **River spots a china vase near us. "Ah. Early Qin dynasty, I'd say." River comments.**

 **"Correct. Are you an archaeologist as well as a detective?" Grayle asks.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **"Okay, landing a plane in a timey wimey blizzard. I could push through, but if I'm out by a nanosecond, the engines will phase and I'll shatter the planet. I need landing lights." The Doctor tells us.**

 **"Landing lights?" Amy asks.**

 **"Yes, I need a signal to lock onto. What did she say? Early what dynasty?" I ask her putting in the coordinates.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **"Early Qin, just as you say. You're very well informed." Grayle says.**

 **"And you're very afraid. That's an awful lot of locks for one door." Reaper comments looking at the door.**

 **"Angel, I'm translating." Rory says as the Chinese characters resolve themselves into English for Rory.**

 **"It's a gift of the TARDIS. It hangs around." I tell him.**

 **"This one. Put him somewhere uncomfortable." Grayle orders.**

 **"With the babies, sir?" The man from before asks his boss.**

 **"Yes, why not? Give him to the babies." Grayle agrees as the men take Rory away.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **In a plate decorating workshop. "Ah, hello, yes." The Doctor greets as he flashes his psychic paper. "Special commission from the Emperor."**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **As Grayle helps River off with her mackintosh, I spot the word Yowzah on one of the vases. I tug of Reaper's suit sleeve he turns to the vase as well gaining River's attention too. "Hello, sweetie. Let's see, crime boss with a collecting fetish. Whatever you don't let anyone else see has got to be your favourite. Or possibly your girlfriend." River says and she pulls the curtains to reveal a snarling Angel with manacles and chains on it.**

 **"So, girlfriend, then." Reaper smirks as River starts tapping on her Vortex manipulator keypad.**

 **"What are you doing?" Grayle asks.**

 **"Oh, you know, texting a friend." River smiles.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost's POV:**

 **I see the word Yowzah comes up on the scanner. "Landing lights. We have a signal. Locking on." I tell them.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **"These things are all over, but people don't seem to notice. It never moves while you're looking." Grayle says.**

 **"Oh, I know how they work." I comment.**

 **"So I understand. Melody Smith, the detective who investigates Angels." Grayle says.**

 **"Badly damaged." Reaper says walking closer.**

 **"I wanted to know if it could feel pain." Grayle tells us.**

 **"You realise it's screaming? The others can hear. Is that why you need all the locks?" I ask and Grayle turns out the lights briefly, and the Angel grabs River's wrist.**

 **"You're going to tell me all about these creatures. And you're going to do it quickly." Grayle orders us and the lights go out again.**

 **"The Angels are predators. They're deadly. What do you want with them?" Reaper asks him getting angry.**

 **"I'm a collector. What collector could resist these? I'm only human." Grayle remarks.**

 **"That's exactly what they're thinking." I tell him as all the lights go out.**

 **"What's that? What's happening? Is it an earthquake?" Grayle asks frantic and the wheezing sound the TARDIS, and papers start blowing around. "What is it?"**

 **"Oh, Mums gonna kill him. He could burn New York." We smirk.**

 **"What does that mean?" Grayle asks.**

 **It means, Mister Grayle, just you wait till my father and mother in law get home." River laughs as the TARDIS lands with a thud, knocking down Grayle and breaking the Chinese vase.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Frost'S POV:**

 **"Come on!" Amy shouts.**

 **"Just a moment. Final checks." The Doctor says.**

 **"Since when?" Amy asks as he checks his appearance in a brass plate that says - Type FD 12 Mk VII Rolls Royce Motors, Crewe, England. Idiot.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Amy runs out and up the stairs. "Rory? Rory? Rory?" Amy shouts.**

 **"Sorry I'm late, baby girl, Sonny boy, daugher in law. Traffic was hell. Shock. He'll be fine." The Doctor says looking at our children and River.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Not if I can get loose." River tells him.**

 **"So where are we now, Doctor Song? How's prison?" I ask her.**

 **"Oh, I was pardoned ages ago. And it's Professor Song to you." River tells us.**

 **"Pardoned?" The Doctor asks.**

 **"Mmm. Turns out the people she killed never existed in the first place. Apparently, there's no record of them. It's almost as if someone's gone around deleting themselves from every database in the universe." Reaper says sarcastically.**

 **"You said we got too big." I joke.**

 **"And now no one's ever heard of you. Didn't you used to be somebody?" River asks.**

 **"Weren't you the woman who killed the Doctor?" I ask her.**

 **"Doctor who?" River jokes.**

 **"She's holding you very tight." The Doctor comments.**

 **"At least she didn't send her back in time." Angel says.**

 **"I doubt she's strong enough." I answer.**

 **"Well, I need a hand back, so which is it going to be? Are you going to break my wrist or hers? Oh, no. Really? Why do you have to break mine?" River asks.**

 **"Because Amy read it in a book, and now I have no choice." The Doctor whines as Amy stands in the doorway.**

 **"You see?" I ask her.**

 **"What book?" Angel asks.**

 **"River's book. Which you haven't written yet, so we can't read." I tell her showing the book to her.**

 **"I see. I don't like the cover much." RIver comments.**

 **"But if River's going to write that book, she'd make it useful, yeah?" Amy asks.**

 **"I'll certainly try. But we can't read ahead, it's too dangerous." River says.**

 **"I know, but there must be something we can look at." Amy asks.**

 **"What, a page of handy hints, previews, spoiler free?" Reaper asks.**

 **"Chapter titles." Amy says and I open the book and scans the page of chapter titles - Chapter 9, Calling the Doctor, Chapter 10, The Roman in the Cellar, Chapter 11, Death at Winter Quay.**

 **"He's in the cellar." I tell her.**

 **"Gimme!" Amy shouts and the Doctor throws his sonic to Amy, kisses River on the cheek and starts to leave.**

 **"Frost? Frost, what is it? What's wrong? Tell me. Frost? Frost, what is it, tell me." River asks and I see Angel and Reaper looking at me, as I read the title of Chapter 12 - Amelia's Last Farewell.**

 **"Okay, I know that face. Calm down. Calm down! Talk to me. Mum!" Reaper says looking at me getting closer.**

 **"No! Get your wrist out. You get your wrist out without breaking it!" I tell her.**

 **"How?" RIver asks.**

 **"I don't know. Just do it. Change the future!" I shout.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Rory?" Amy asks.**

 **"No! They're Angels. Baby Angels." The Doctor tells her.**

 **"Did they get Rory? Where is he? Did they take him?" Amy asks frantically.**

 **"Yes, I think so, yes." The Doctor says and we run back up the stairs.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"So, is this what's going to happen? We just keep chasing him and they keep pulling him further back?" Amy asks.**

 **"He isn't back in time. I'm reading a displacement, but there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, not in time, and it's not that far from here by the look of it." River says.**

 **"You got out." I say.**

 **"So, where is he?" Amy asks.**

 **"Well, come on, come on, come on, where is he?" Angel asks.**

 **"If it was that easy, I'd get you to do it." River jokes.**

 **"How did you get your wrist out without breaking it?" I ask her.**

 **"You asked, she did. Problem?" Reaper asks looking aggressive.**

 **"You just changed the future." I tell her.**

 **"It's called marriage, honey. Now, hush, I'm working." River says and I look to see her right arm is just hanging by her side. She broke it. That's why Reaper was angry.**

 **"She's good, have you noticed? Really, really good." The Doctor says.**

 **"Ah, wherever it is, it's within a few blocks. There's a car out front. Shall we steal it?" River asks.**

 **"Show me!" I shout grabbing her hand and RIver gasps in pain. Knew it. It was broken.**

 **"Okay, when all those numbers on both units go to zero, that's when we've got a lock, okay? It's how we find Rory." The Doctor says.**

 **"Got it." Amy says.**

 **"Why did you lie to us?" I ask her.**

 **"When one's in love with an ageless god, one does one's best to hide the damage." River says looking at Reaper and he looks down ashamed of himself.**

 **"It must hurt. Come here." Reaper tells her taking her hand in his.**

 **"Yes. The wrist is pretty bad too." River smiles and Reaper transfers his regeneration energy to River's hand.**

 **"No. No. No, stop that. Stop that. Stop it!" River shouts at him.**

 **"There you go. How's that?" Reaper asks her and he kisses River's hand.**

 **"Well, let's see, shall we?" River asks and slaps him hard across the face. "That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy. Nothing is gained by you being a sentimental idiot." She tells him.**

 **"River.." Reaper tries saying.**

 **"No, you embarrass me." River tells him.**

 **"River!" Reaper shouts after her as she walks outside.**

 **"Tell you what. Stick to the science part." Amy comments looking at Reaper and he looks at her then us and walks out after River.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Okay, why did you lie?" Amy asks River.**

 **"Never let him see the damage. And never, ever let him see you age. He doesn't like endings." She tells her.**

 **"Much like his father in that aspect." I comment.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **There is a beeping. "There you are." The Doctor cheers.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Got it. He's at a place called Winter Quay. The car, yes? Let's go." The Doctor says and we drive off.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Why would they send him here? Why not zap him back in time, like they normally do?" River asks.**

 **"We'll know that when we know what this place is." I tell her.**

 **"Winter Quay." Amy says.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Angel's POV:**

 **We arrived at the apartment building and I saw Fenton ( cgi/set?id=220009810) outside. I rush outside to greet him. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.**

 **"I heard there was a disturbance in the building and went to check it out." Fenton tells me.**

 **"Oh I see, well want to come with us?" I ask him.**

 **"Who is this?" My parents ask, I turn to see them both right behind us.**

 **"I'm Fenton Spencer, I'm a Detective here, you must be Frost and the Doctor." Fenton says holding out his hand to shake.**

 **"That's right but how would you know that, what do you know?" Mum asks him.**

 **"He knows everything, he's my boyfriend." I tell her and Dad looks at Fenton with a glare.**

 **"Well, shall we go to wherever it is we're going so we can save Rory." Amy tries changing the situation.**

 **"RIght." My parents say together and we go inside the building.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **We go up in the lift to the 8th floor, the doors open and we get out "Rory?" Amy asks walking down the hallway.**

 **"He's close." River says.**

 **"Rory!" Amy shouts and we see apartment 802. "Rory!"**

 **"Amy." Rory calls out.**

 **"Doctor, look at this. Why is it smiling?" River asks.**

 **"Angel your friends name is Rory Williams right?" Fenton asks me.**

 **"Yeah why?" I ask him and he points to a nearby nameplate that said R Williams.**

 **"Amy. Rory!" Dad shouts.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **"Get out of here! Don't look at anything. Don't touch…" Dad says.**

 **"Who's that?" Amy asks and an old man in the bed. He points at us all.**

 **"Amy. Amy, please. Amy, please. Please." An old Rory says.**

 **"Rory? He's you." Amy says.**

 **"Amy." Old Rory says then dies.**

 **"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Rory asks.**

 **"I'm sorry, Rory, but you just died." Mum tells him.**

 **"This place is policed by Angels." Fenton comments.**

 **"Every time you try to escape, you get zapped back in time." I add.**

 **"So this place belongs to the Angels? They built it?" Amy asks.**

 **"Displacing someone back in time creates time energy, and that is what the Angels feed on. But normally, it's a one off, a hit and run. If they could keep hold of their victims, feed off their time energy over and over again. This place is a farm. A battery farm. How many Angels in New York?" Mum informs us.**

 **"It's like they've taken over every statue in the city." Reaper tells her.**

 **"The Angels take Manhattan because they can, because they've never had a food source like this one. The city that never sleeps." Dad says and a slow heavy footsteps outside the window.**

 **"What was that?" Rory asks.**

 **"I don't know. But I think they're coming for you." I tell him.**

 **"What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen?" Rory asks.**

 **"The Angels will come for you. They'll zap you back in time to this very spot, thirty, forty years ago. And you'll live out the rest of your life in this room, until you die in that bed." Mum tells him.**

 **"And will Amy be there?" Rory asks.**

 **"No." Dad answers.**

 **"How do you know?" Amy asks.**

 **"Because he was so pleased to see you again." I answer. "It's the way RIver and Reaper look, or Mum and Dad and me and Fenton." I tell her.**

 **"Okay. Well, they haven't taken me yet. What if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens." Rory asks.**

 **"It's already happened. Rory, you've just witnessed your own future." Dad tells him.**

 **"Doctor, he's right." River says.**

 **"No, he isn't." Dad argues.**

 **"If Rory got out, it would create a paradox." Reaper adds on as more slow heavy footsteps are heard.**

 **"What is that?" Amy asks.**

 **"This is the Angels' food source. The paradox poisons the well. It could kill them all. This whole place would literally unhappen." River says.**

 **"It would be almost impossible." Mum tells her.**

 **"Loving the almost." River smirks.**

 **"But to create a paradox like that takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got, eh? Tell me. Come on, what?" Mum asks.**

 **"I won't let them take him. That's what we've got." Amy says determined.**

 **"Whatever that thing is, it's getting closer." Rory comments.**

 **"Rory, even if you got out, you'd have to keep running for the rest of your life. They would be chasing you for ever." I tell him.**

 **"Well, then. Better get started." Amy says and she opens the apartment door. There is an Angel outside. "Husband, run!" She shouts and they run past the Angels. The lights flicker.**

 **"River, I'm not sure this can work." Reaper tells her.**

 **"Husband, shut up." River says and the Angel blocks the doorway. The light flickers again and they are in the room.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Dad sonics the light bulb to keep it on. We're surrounded by Angels. "We can't keep doing this." I comment.**

 **"Any ideas?" Fenton asks.**

 **"Yeah, the usual. Run!" Dad says as we all run out of the room and make it to the stairwell to see Angels on them.**

 **"Okay! Fire escape." Mum orders.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **We arrive at the top of the building by the fire escape. "What the hell are you doing!" Dad shouts.**

 **"Changing the future. It's called marriage." Amy answers and the couple gaze at each other and they jump off the edge.**

 **"Amy! Amy!" Dad shouts.**

 **"Rory! Rory!" Mum shouts as balls of energy gather and flicker around the roof.**

 **"Doctor! What's happening?" River asks.**

 **"The paradox. It's working! The paradox is working!" Mum shouts as everything just turns white.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **We arrived at a graveyard, thankfully everything was ok and Fenton was still here, Rory and Amy sit up. "Where are we?" Rory asks.**

 **"Back where we started. You collapsed the timeline. The paradox worked. We all pinged back where we belong." Mum tells him.**

 **"What, in a graveyard?" Rory asks.**

 **"This happened the last time. Why always here?" Amy asks.**

 **"Does it matter? We got lucky. We could've blown New York off the planet. I can't ever take the Tardis back there. The timelines are too scrambled. I could have lost you both. Don't ever do that again." Mum tells them.**

 **"What did we do? We fixed it. We solved the problem." Rory says.**

 **"I was talking to myself." Mum smirks as the TARDIS has a bit of fire extinguisher damage. River appears from behind it with a bucket of water and a rag, with Reaper laughing behind her.**

 **"It could do with a repaint." Reaper laugh at River.**

 **"I've been busy." Dad comments.**

 **"Does the bulb on top need changing?" RIver asks.**

 **"I just changed it." Dad lies.**

 **"So. Rory and Amy, then." Reaper laughs.**

 **"Yes. I know, I know." Dad grumbles.**

 **"I'm just saying. They're going to get terribly bored hanging round here all day." Mum smiles.**

 **"Doctor." Rory says.**

 **"Ha!" Dad laughs.**

 **"Look, next time, could we could just go to the pub?" Rory asks him.**

 **"I want go to the pub right now. Are there video games there? I love video games." Reaper says giddy.**

 **"Right. Family outing, then." I smile taking Fenton's hand and we go into the TARDIS, Fenton stops looking at the marvel of the TARDIS.**

 **"Doctor!" Amy shouts we run out of the TARDIS.**

 **"Where the hell did that come from?" River asks.**

 **"It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it." Dad tells us.**

 **"Where's Rory?" Amy asks, Dad looks over to a gravestone, it was Rory's.**

 **"I'm sorry. Amelia, I'm so, so sorry." Mum tells her.**

 **"No. No, we can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox." Amy argues.**

 **"Would rip New York apart." I tell her.**

 **"No, that's not true. I don't believe you." Amy argues.**

 **"Mother, it's true." River tries reasoning.**

 **"Amy, what are you doing?" Dad asks.**

 **"That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?" Amy asks.**

 **"What are you talking about? Back away from the Angel. Come back to the TARDIS. We'll figure something out." Reaper tells her.**

 **"The Angel, would it send me back to the same time? To him?" Amy asks.**

 **"I don't know. Nobody knows." I tell her.**

 **"But it's my best shot, yeah?" Amy asks.**

 **"No!" Dad shouts.**

 **"Doctor, shut up. Yes. Yes, it is." RIver tells them.**

 **"Amy." Mum says.**

 **"Well, then. I just have to blink, right?" Amy says.**

 **"No!" Dad shouts.**

 **"It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory together. Melody?" Amy says.**

 **"Stop it. Just, just stop it!" Reaper tells her as River takes Amy's hand and kisses it.**

 **"You look after him. You be a good girl, and you look after him." Amy tells her.**

 **"You are creating fixed time. We will never be able to see you again." Mum tells her.**

 **"I'll be fine. I'll be with him." Amy tells us.**

 **"Amy, please, just come back into the TARDIS. Come along, Pond, please." Dad almost cries.**

 **"Raggedy man, The Frozen Queen, goodbye!" Amy says and she turns her back on the Angel, and vanishes. Rory's gravestone gains more words - And His Loving Wife Amelia Williams aged 87.**

 **"No!" We cry.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **River flies the TARDIS while Mum and Dad comfort each other. "River, they were your parents. I'm sorry, I didn't think." Dad says.**

 **"It doesn't matter." River says.**

 **"Of course it matters." I tell her.**

 **"What matters is this. Doctor, don't travel alone." River says.**

 **"Travel with us, then." Frost says hoping Reaper will agree meaning so with River.**

 **"Whenever and wherever you want. But not all the time. One psychopath per TARDIS, don't you think? Okay. This book I've got to write. Melody Smith. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published?" River asks.**

 **"Yes. Yes." Mum tells her.**

 **"I'll tell her to write an afterword. For you. Maybe you'll listen to her." River says and she leaves with Reaper holding her hand.**

 **"The last page!" Dad shouts.**

 **=ANGEL'S JOURNAL=**

 **Dad makes it back to central park to a picnic hamper is still there, with the last page in it. He puts on some reading glasses. "Afterword, by Amelia Williams. Hello, old friend. And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while, and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor, Frost. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this how it ends." The last page read.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Heart, Comment, Follow**


	8. Author Note: Polyvore Petition

Hey everyone please I'm sorry it's not a chapter but it is also very important I feel as one of the best sites has now shut down without a word which is Polyvore and I was a member as I love creating outfits on there and has many of my outfits on there for my previous stories and I couldn't wait to make more for my future outfits which at the moment is impossible, so please petition so that we can do something to get it back! Thank you, everyone, from DeadGirlEternal!

p/former-polyvore-users-creative-minds-bring-back-polyvore?recruiter=842881762&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_ _milestone_share_ask_


	9. Outfits

Hey, guys, thank you so much for reading my story and just wanted to let you know that I have saved and now uploaded all my outfits from Polyvore onto my own website strictly for the purpose of showing you what my characters look like so please the link is on my profile and have a look.


End file.
